Someone else's children
by Debbie White
Summary: what would you do if you found children... that didnt belong to you? would it be your best day? Bella had a horrible day, and on the way home she found children.
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

... Prologue .…..

…..Some else's children…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a pediatric Doctor. I am 24 years old. I am 5ft 6 and I weight 140 lbs. I am a workaholic, I am a resident, and I work with my best friends Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. We went through school together and now are in practice (SWH children's health care) together. We take turns at the office, and at the hospital in Seattle.

Rose is 5ft. 9 she is so beautiful long blonde hair, nice figure, Jas is 6ft 2, he is lean and muscular. We work out together almost every morning at 7 am so we all stay in shape.

They are like my siblings, my mother died when I was little and my dad passed last year in a robbery gone wrong. I made it to the hospital before he passed. His partner William Black also got injured, and has been in a wheelchair since. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater took their place in forks police department. They are 15 years my senior. They look in on me from time to time.

I live a very boring life. I have no biologic children, but I have many children that I care about. Well maybe for someone else it is boring.

Today I'm on in the morning at the office and I picked up tonight so Rose can go on a date with Royce King. I don't like him he treats her bad. They have been dating for 2 months now. He undresses other girls with his eyes, he did it to me a few times, it was creeping me out totally (when he was out with her). I love Rose so I'd do this for her. So today is going to be a really long day. 8 hours at the office then 12 hours at the hospital. Jas said if I got tired to call and he would take over for me.

Today it seems like everyone is sick with the flu, or an ear infection, I sent over 4 cases of pneumonia to the hospital. I checked on them on lunch. One little girl puked on me that was the first time in a while. in the same instant I dropped my cell and it shattered. Great I'll need to get a new one tomorrow.

There was 12 new baby checks and 7 well child visits. Needless to say it was a busy day.

I left the office at 5:30 and grabbed a sandwich and a water then walked the three blocks to the hospital.

I checked my 4 pneumonia patients, this is RSV season as well so I had 7 patients with lung problems. 3 patients with the stomach flu and 2 newborns with jaundice.

The nurses are great here they are very caring, professional and intelligent. I took a break about midnight. I needed a coffee. All my patients were sleeping so I went to the doctor's lounge to take a nap.

My pager went off at 2 am 911 to ER so I went down quickly. There was a motor vehicle accident. I told the nurse to page Dr. Whitlock as well there were 6 children in the accident. All are severely injured. It takes Jas 5 minutes to get there to help me. We work hard on them and it took a while to get them all stable. there are 2 with head injuries, the other 4 were covered in abrations and broken bones. It was horrible for those children.

After all the children were stable I was exhausted and Jas told me to go home. So I left the hospital. I walk everywhere just to keep in shape plus it is only 12 blocks to my apartment. It is always the same sounds. A couple barking dogs, beeping cars, a couple yelling at each other, music playing (Mozart), and the subway zooming underneath. Only 2 more barking dogs then I'm home.

Then I heard it a crying baby and a wrestling of paper. I looked down a alley and seen two small children huddled next to a dumpster, crying. I went over to them carefully.

"Its ok little ones, where is your mommy or daddy?" I asked in a soothing voice

The one looks to be about 3 and the other looks younger than they both are beautiful girls, dirty, but beautiful, they both have bronze hair to their shoulders and one was curlier than the older one and they both have tealish green eyes. They both cried harder. "SSSSHHHhh its ok come here little ones." I said as I opened up my arms and they both crawled into my arms.

They instantly stopped crying. I was only 2 blocks down from my house so I carried them there, since I dropped my cell and broke it today. I needed to use my house phone to make the call. So I called Seth from my home phone.

I set the girls down then ran to get a few blankets and a sheet they were really cold and dirty at least they weren't crying anymore. I set the sheet down then covered them up with the blankets and then made a call to my uncle of sorts.

(Conversation between **Seth** and _Bella_)

"**Clearwater."**

"_Hi, Seth… I really need you to come over here I have a serous problem."_

"**Bells what is the problem?"**

"_Can you just come please I found something and I need your help" _

"**Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes, will I need anything?"**

"_Umm… probably your police stuff. I don't know"_

"**Alright see you soon."**

I took a few pictures of them so I had some kind of proof. that I found them this way.

Then Seth was there it was less than 5 minutes. He knocked on the door I went to open it and they started crying again. I opened the door and went back to the girls and picked them up to get them to stop crying. As soon as they were on my lap they stopped crying. I know they need to go to the police station, but I needed help carrying them plus I needed a ride.

"**What is going on Bells? Who are they?" Seth asked**

"_I found them and I need to take them to the police station. I don't have a car can you take me?"_

"**Sure thing there Bells." **

We went down to his car. Put the girls into the car I rode in the back so they wouldn't cry. We got out at the police station. They had a death grip on me so I just held them and explained where I found them. Then Seth sat with me. The girls finally fell asleep. I wanted to go to bed as well. They searched for any missing girls in the USA and found nothing matching their description. I told them who I was and Seth explained to them that the girls needed to sleep in a bed and they were already traumatized so they said I could take them home for the time being. I took them home I had Seth run into Walmart and grab a pack of blanket sleepers and pretty much everything I might need for them I

Quickly made a list for him:

Baby Shampoo, lotion, powder,

Size 2 and 3 blanket sleepers

Some puff fruit and veggies

Peanut butter, Jelly and bread

Size 4, and 5 diapers

Diaper rash cream

Hair brush , and ouchless hair ties

After 30 minutes he got back in the car and spent $200.00 and tons of bags that he put in the trunk.

I got back to my house and started a bath for the girls I took off their clothes and I was horrified they were cover in hand sized bruises all over their bodies. I took more pictures. Some of the bruises were fresh. Some were old but most were new, and they were so dirty. After the warm bath Seth stayed until I was done and I put them in clothes, diapers and did their hair in two small braids. And laid them down on my bed placing pillows around the edge so they wouldn't fall off.

I finally fell asleep at 6 am on the edge of my bed, I didn't have to work today so I wasn't worried. Well with that. At 11 am the girls woke up crying. I got up immediately and they held onto me again I fed them and decided to go to the office since Rose and Jas is there today because on Tuesday and Thursday we see double the patients. I carried them there I stuffed the puff stuff in my back pack.

I walked in and went to the back. Rose and Jas were eating lunch.

**(Jas**, Rose, _Bella)_

"**What the hell Bells?"**

"_I found them yesterday on the way home."_

"Bells they arent puppies you cant keep them"

"_I got permission from the Seattle police department last night. I wanted to make sure they were ok I examined them yesterday but I wanted a second option." _

"**Alright lets go we start in 10 minutes. We will run blood tests to see if they have their shots. We should also do a skin test to make sure they arent allergic to any thing." **

"_Umm… you should be aware they were beat recently. They ae covered in bruises." _

With that they were examined by Rose and Jas the girls were very quiet as long as I stayed with them.

Rose agreed with me she thinks the oldest is 3 and the younger one is probably 2. Neither one has spoken, except to cry.

They both started crying again "What is the matter little one" I asked.

She pointed to her private part, and she was doing what most would call the P- P dance. I showed them to the small bathroom we designed it for our smaller patients. I helped them with the diaper. They sat down one by the other and peed. I was surprised most 3 year olds aren't potty trained let alone a 2 year old.

They are healthy, they have a few bruises, a little dehydrated but still ok and the blot test came back negative. so they arent allergic to anything at this point.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 1 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After we left the office I borrowed Rose's car. We had car seats in the office so I installed them while they sat in the seat looking at me I looked at them they still looked scared

"Don't worry sweet hearts I'll protect you." I said with a smile

First things first they need to have a name so I tell them my name is Miss Bella.

For the first time the older one smiled at me. I picked up the littler one and put her in the seat I buckled her in.

The older one said very quietly "Ellie" pointing to the little one next to her

"I am Sophie."

I already had the second seat in place by this time. I decided to push I wanted to know how old they are so I asked Sophie held up 3 fingers and Ellie held up 3 fingers too. I smiled at them and explained that we needed to go shopping and some errands to run.

First I stopped at Best Buy to get a new cell phone, that only took an hour. Before we left I took them to the bathroom again. I had to hold them on the toilet it was to high for them. We took over the handicap stall. They finished quickly and then I helped them wash their hands.

I drove over to Wal-Mart and placed them in a cart they stayed very quiet but also helped me pick out some clothes. There were so many people here and the girls were scared. I went over to the toy section, hoping that they would help them not be so scared. Sophie picked a cute little pink teddy bear. Ellie picked out a litttle purple Elephant that looked like a teddy bear with a Elephant's head. The whole time at the store was uneventful, but after the picking of the suffie they didnt look so scared.

Then I went over to Art Van furniture store they helped me pick out beds. They had a low bunk bed with rails.

I truly don't know how much money I spent, but it didn't matter and I didn't care, they needed a bed and I wanted my bed back alone because who truly sleeps with little ones in your bed.

After shopping they looked hungry but didn't complain. I took them to McDonalds and ordered nuggets happy meals. I called the police department while they ate. They said I needed to pick up paperwork that gave me temporatory custody. I headed back to my house with all the stuff and the paperwork that an officer brought out to Roses car. At my house got them in my bed for a nap. They had each picked out one stuffed animal to sleep with.

I laid them down they were sleeping with in minutes. I have to have Rose's car back to her by 10 pm at the hospital. Which gives me just over 4 hours to put the beds together and feed them dinner after their nap.

Rose is on call but can go home. So I'm going to put the beds together. After an hour the beds were together and I didn't kill my self. I then fixed the beds and started dinner.I still cant imagine no one wanting my girls... Wait my girls...

_Three weeks later ..._

No one claimed the girls and I was awarded full temporally custody.

Jas and Rose watch them when I'm working. I am looking for a part time nanny for them but I don't trust many people. My girls talk so much more now. It is only a few words but they still talk. They told me of their mommy and daddy they talk enough for me to understand but neither one knows where they live or their parents names, or their last name.

We have a routine and they give me kisses and hugs after I read them a bed time story. I truly love them and they are my whole life.. They trust me completely. I am so scared because I know when we find their parents. I will lose them. But I treat them like mine because right now they are mine and I wont let anyone hurt them.

I put Sophie and Ellie into pre-school... They are so smart. The teacher Mrs Norris said they can join kindergarten as long as they pass a test. Which they passed with flying colores. They start Kindergarden tomorrow.

They are so excited, nervous, and a little scared.

"Mommy I dont know wat to wear." Sophie complained

"Is it ok to wear this?" Ellie asked holding up a shirt and blue jeans.

"Um.. sure Ellie... Sophie lets look I'm sure there is something in there that you will think is so cool." I said as I went to look for clothes for her. If she dont hurry we will be late for their first day in Kindergarden. I had brought new backpacks andall the stuff the teacher said they needed. Sophie finally picked out something. We made it to scchool on time even 15 minutes early. We met their new teacher Mrs. Stanley she was nice helped the girls put their stuff away. I left and went to work.

The girls have good days and bad days. Ellie still wakes up screaming from a nightmare. Every night I wake up to find them in the same bed. At least they dont sleep under the bed anymore. That only happens once in a while. Now

_3 months Later ..._

The girls are inseparatable. The sub teacher (Mrs. Newston I think) pulled me to the side and said "I think the girls need some time alone. I talked to the Principal and she agrees with me. They Both will be in separate classes on monday."

"Um...What?" I said I am behond pissed good thing the girls are still at recess.

"I said." Mrs. N or what ever started talking I interrupted her

"You have no right to judge them they have been through so much in a short time." I hissed at her trying to keep my voice down but having trouble.

"Your daughters need this... stop being this way." She said

"I think... you and I need to talk to the with Principal together and you will not move my girls around since it is Friday and I need some time to talk to my children and I need to talk to you guyes. Not with my girls on the way over to my car and clearly you had time to prepare. So on Monday I want a meeting and you better make time, or there will be consequences." I said if she thinks she can hurt my girls she is mistaken.

"On Monday we will meet at noon. I'll bring the Principal." She said.

I have this weekend off you see I only have to work only every third weekend at the hospital. I love to have time with my girls. They are my life now.

Ellie woke up Saturday with a nightmare. I went to her picked her up and brought her downstairs not to wake up Sophie.

I made us hot coco and asked her to explain what her dream was about.

Ellie said "I is having trouble remembering my da-da. He disappeared. I ran to him and he just gone."

"Baby girl tell me what you do remember about him." I asked her

"He has a funny smile and my eyes, and sissy's hair that is short and stands up like this" as she points up and points all over. I giggle at her expression. And I just reinforce that she will remember him like that until she sees him again. She smiled at me. I went and tucked her back in bed.

"Mommy will you sleep in my bed until I gos to sleep Please?" Ellie asked

I smiled "only for a few minutes Baby girl." I know everyone says dont make it a habit but she needs me and I would never say no and I did make boundries.

Things are cool for us. We are happy and we talk alot I also take them to a therapist she is the best and she is good with children Mrs. Angie Cheaney. She said that the girls are making great progress

I asked Jas and Rose to go with me on monday we rearranged some of the patients so they could go with me and I would help them catch up until the girls got out of school, and if we arent caught up I'll go pick up the girls and bring them to the office and they will play there until we are finished and then we will go to dinner.

()()()()()() The Meeting ()()()()()()

"Good Afternoon everyone" the principal started

We all took our seats.

"First we need to discuess how needy the girls are to each other. They need to be more independant. Ellie doesnt even answer any questions, And Sophie she answers all the questions directed at Ellie. so separation is the best." Mrs. N said

"Wait do you even understand the emotional trauma this will bring these children." Jas said.

"We think you are over reacting and the girls need this." Mrs. N said

"Where is Mrs. Taley any way. She knows almost everything the girls have been through." Rose asked

"You are missing the point here." Mrs. N said

"No I think you are. The point is I talked to their therapist and she gave me this letter which I'll

summaries for you... That separating them at this point would be very damaging to them. With that being said If you move the girls into separate classes I will get a lawyer and we will take legal action."

"We have been through so much and the girls are barely speaking to us at this point and they need each other. I understand your position but my nieces need to be together for now." Jas stated

Jas always has a calming presence and makes everyone side with him. Rose is just scary and intimidating to those around her, and she is furiously protective of her family which includes me and the girls thank god.

"As you know we will not let you hurt our girls and if you try you will regret it." Rose said

"I think this meeting is over" I said

"Well not exactly there was more than just that issue. The girls are so advanced they have a fourth grade reading level, and they do sixth grade math, their english is also fourth grade. We wanted to move them to the fourth grade, I would make sure they are together, they would go into Ms. Taley's class.

Everything is in place the social worker came by on the following Saturday that was weird, but it went well for the most part. I had Rose and Jas there as well. Jas needed to be at the hospital at 3pm and was getting late. I wanted her to know that I was a single parent but I had a lot of support. I also have Seth and Jake write a letter for me.

She was so late it was ten minutes until Jas had to leave, and the social worker was a bitch. She didnt care that she was late or that we all had things to do the girls have an appointment with Angie at 4pm and Rose had a date that she wanted me to help her get ready for, not that she needed it but she liked our help and we all had fun even the girls.

THe social worker looked so tired and she informed us that we werent her only case. We needed to be patient with her. I wanted to laugh. Rose even made a comment that only Jas and I heard "Like she is the only one with a hard life or a bad day."

"Well we can reschedule when we book to many patients we either have someone come in or we call the day before to let the patient of the over sight. and give them the option of waiting." Jas stated

"No this has to happen today sorry I dont want this case to take to long. Let get this show on the road. I need to see where the girls sleep, the cabinets, the bathroom, the fridge, How do you keep this place warm? How were you raised, and who are they? pointing at Rose and Jas. How are the girls doing in school? are they seeeing a therapist?"

"Okay right this way" on the way by I opened the cabinets which were full of food, then I opened the fridge, which had food in it as well.

"We have a corn stove it keeps it very warn and it has a gate that keeps the kids away from the glass in the front which is the only hot thing to touch." I stated as we passed it to the bedrooms. The girls were playing quietly in the room. "As you can see this is the girls room mine is right there" I pointed to my room, "We also have a guest room, So if they want to have their own room in the future that can happen. They chose to have a room together."

She never said anything she just took notes. I told her about growing up with my parents and then I told her of my siblings. After an hour she was finished and said that "All is inorder and I give you guyes my approval. Great job. I'll be on my way." She said.

Soon after we all left. Jas was an hour and a half behind, but texted the other doctor on duty at the hospital and he was going to cover for us until Jas got there, but we would owe him, nothing my home cooking wouldnt cure and add in cookies and we are golden.

We made it to thearpy on time. Rose came with us as well. We talked as the girls went to Angie together then one by one. Rose's date was with Mr. Lenny Smith. She didnt know if she liked him but said it was worth a try.

_3 months later….._

I was awarded full custody today. I put an add in all the papers in a 50 mile radious with no responses. I also put it in for the whole 6 months before.

I promised my girls I'd find their parents even when I have full custody. Because If I lost my children I would want someone to find me just so I could hold my precious babies again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 2 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_2 year later ….. _

The girls are in the 6th grade now. They don't talk very much to anyone but us. They are so smart. Ellie loves to draw and she is quite talented, Sophie loves music and can play the piano like a professional, but they only do it for fun. They have fun doing it, and they are naturals.

They are so tiny, but have gained 20 pounds since we got them. They are healthy and they are happy just quiet.

I hired Mrs. Cope to watch my girls after school if I'm at work. Mrs. Cope is in her late 50's but very healthy. At first she refused to be paid. I had to actually go to her bank and add it to her account. That way she cant give it back.I drop the girls off at school and went to the gym, then to work.

Rose and I work today. Jas has the day off he is going to spend the day with his nieces until I get home.

The girls begged for pizza saying that Uncle Jas don't cook well and pizza was the best. I told them to beg him he might cave.

Who was I kidding they only had to bat their eyes at him and he would cave. They have their uncle Jas around their little fingers.

Rose, Jas and I usually hit the gym before going to the office. That way we can keep our bodies in shape.

I am on the treadmill Rose is on my left and Jas is on my right.

{Conversation Rose, **Jas**, _Bella_ }

"So there is a conference you need to go to in 6 months.

_"Rose I cant go I have the girls now."_

"Yes you can Ill watch them while you and Jas go. You two need to go."

"**Wait I don't want to go I'll help with the girls"**

_"Fine, (I huffed) but really Jas needs to cover the hospital. Ill go by myself. No problem. But next time one of you guys gets to go."_

"**I would rather spend time in the hospital than with some of those doctors. I think your lover boy Mike will be there this time Bells"**

"_Ugh Jas please he wishes he has been trying to get into my pants since med school started" _

"I even kicked him in the balls for you Bells I thought that would deter him a little."

"_Errrr. Why me?" _

"**Cuz you are the one behind in hours, Bells and you will get 38 hours for this Conference."**

"_I'm not that far behind Jas. But like I said FINE"_

"I knew you would agree. Plus I want Sophie and Ellie time." Rose said

After an hour Rose and I took showers and went into the office

We work so hard and well together. It was 3 years before the girls and we just know each other. We are happy and the girls are almost 6 years or already 6, they didn't know their birthday so we picked one with their help. We all talk to each other, and know everything about each other.

We also gave them my last name a long time ago. (Sophie Swan, and Ellie Swan we didn't give them middle names they didn't want them)

We know our patients any always confere with one another. The girls are so sweet all the teachers love them.

Wow I'm just rambling again…

They say they are extremely quiet and the best children you could ever ask for. They hardly complain. Like ever. They still have nightmares and they still only talk to Me, Rose, Jas, and Mrs. Cope, and on occasion their teacher. I took them to Angie their therapist they still don't talk to her much but she said they are showing improvement.

The one night **I** talked to _Sophie_ it was about a week ago

"**Sweet heart I need to know why you wont talk to anyone?"**

"_I miss my daddy, not mother so much or at all really….. she was mean and she let him hurt us. I have the same dream all the time she just watches him hurt us. Then he bends Her over and does stuff to her and she screams a lot, but she has a weird look on her face. I know she isn't in pain. Then she came over to Ellie and smacked her I couldn't help her. Then she punched me in the belly. A while later she said she had stuff to do and took us to a park. We got tired and we walked to that place you got us." _

"**I am still looking for him I promise baby."**

"_I remember nanna and papa. Papa was a doctor Nanna played with us a lot, I don't know what daddy did. Daddy taught me to play the piano. It was a special time. I'm afraid that they forgot about us."_

"**Awh sweetie they could never forget you two. Just like I'll never forget you. When I find them and give you back they may never want me to see you again. I'll fight to see you but it will be your parents decision."**

"_D-Do you tttt think they will let us sssseeee you?"_

"**They may and even if not we will find them I promise If you were mine I would want someone to find me just so I can hold you again baby."**

"_Will we sssseee yooooouuu aaaaffttteeer you ffffffiind tthheemmmm? _

"**Sweetie I will try my best to see you. I will fight to see you, I love you more than my life."**

at this point Sophie is crying and I'm rocking her

She fell asleep not long after.

We didn't talk about that again but I ensured that they knew I loved them, and I also decided to take a hour for each of them each week. Rose or Jas would take the other for an hour so I could have me time with each of them. It could be as simple as reading her a book or taking her to a movie, going out to dinner or something she decides.

The fact was they go to school from 7:30am to 4pm so we didn't have much time since I was pretty strict with bed time which was at 7:30pm they had their showers, PJ's on and then I read them a story or the girls take turns reading but they are usually asleep by 8p or rather lights are out at 8pm. Being on a schedule helps the girls, and myself. Our day usually starts at 6 am. We eat breakfast together after we get dressed. Then I drive them to school. Next I meet Jas and Rose at the gym, then two of us go to the and one of us goes to the hospital. Every third night I'm on call, and if I need to go in Mrs. Cope lives on the first floor, she comes up and stays with the girls.

They drew numbers to see who got to go first and she would go on Tuesday and the other one would go on Thursday this week

So Sophie got to go first she wanted to go roller skating. I was kind of disappointed when I paid 10 dollars for an only hour. We had fun and after an hour we were exhausted, and sore….. my legs were killing me.

Plus the three times I fell and saved Sophie I landed on my tush once and both hips, that will probably bruise. At least Sophie didn't get hurt.

There was a boy there that pushed her I think on purpose and was one of the times we fell. The other times Sophie was going down and I grabbed her and she fell on me. She giggled I groaned. I might have yelped in pain , but she had so much fun. The look on her face was that of pure joy and I would take and punishment just to bring it on her face again.

On Thursday Ellie wanted to go to a art festival. We got to finger paint. And do many cool things. We made clay vases, mud huts. We glazed the vases, we painted them with special paints. It only took an half hour so set the vases then, we painted them but we needed to come back tomorrow to pick them up. Since I was only working at the hospital tomorrow I was picking them up before I went in, and it was on the way. In the end we were both covered in paint and mud, clay but it was so much fun.

Mrs. Cope was taking the girls tonight since both Rose and Jas have dates, and the hospital asked one of to be there. I bet they will be home early. Since the girls they have been very reserved. It kind of sucks a little. But they said they wouldn't bring anyone into their nieces lives.

Work was long and tiring. I had 2 broken arms, 5 kids with stitches, one kicked me causing me to stab my self with the stupid needle that I was trying to numb the area. Then I had to knock the kid out to stitch his finger up. I had 2 kids come in in Respiratory Distress. And one kid came in Respiratory Arrest. We saved all of them but they were all critical condition. I have them on constant monitoring.

I called Jas and Rose on a conference call to tell them of the kids and we made the decision to have one of us at the hospital at all times right now.

So we are going to be very busy for a while.

That is just how things work. As the months go by each week I take the girls out separate and together. It was great, busy but great. The girls are getting better, at least that is what Angie has said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 3 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_3 years ago…_

**Sophie POV**

Daddy and I are sitting at his piano we are playing my favorite it is so much fun.

My mommy came in "You know this is stupid to waste her time on that piece."

"We like playing and having fun isn't that right Sophie." Daddy said

"Stop calling her that her name is Sophia" Mommy said

Daddy looked mad but smiled a fake smile and whispered "Princess I have to help a couple of my patients, now, But we will play that piece again my little one. I love you Sophie. Now go have fun with Ellie."

I laughed mommy didn't like daddy calling Ellie or me anything but the name she named us _Tori_ is Ellie's name she is my twin but I'm older by 8 hours, I'm bigger too.

I left daddy at the piano with mommy was they were talking really loud. Mommy looked at me and said "go to the kitchen now. I'm talking to your father."

That was the first time she ever called him that I was a little scared. I didn't understand that name for dad. I left anyway. In the kitchen Ellie was sitting in the chair and she was crying. She had a red mark on her arm.

"Sissy wat hapen?" I asked

"Mom is mads ats me she hits me hard." Ellie said

"Donts worri sis we tells daddy he fixxes everythings." I said

Then mommy came in "Get your coats on we are going shopping now. I said NOW!" she yelled at the end.

We quietly got our coats on and stood by the car, then got in with out mom's help. I did up Ellie's seat, then got in mine and did it up. Shopping was never fun and mommy was always mean when we went.

Mommy drove past the mall that we usually go to. We drove to a house and a man I never seen before got in he leaned over and kissed mommy on the lips something that I only seen daddy do and she made a strange noise.

"Babe why did you bring the brats?" He said

"Jamie you know why the only way to get him back is to do it this way." Mommy said

I didn't understand but I still listened

"I wants to go home" Ellie said

Mommy turned around and slapped Ellie in the face so hard that Ellie started to bleed out of her mouth and nose.

Ellie started crying and so did I.

"Stop crying right NOW or Ill hit you again." mom said

"I want my daddy" I cried that got me a slap just like Ellie

I repeated myself "I want my daddy" I was still crying n=but I wanted mommy to take me to him.

This time she slapped me on the other side of my face and it hurt so much.

"I said Shut up right now or I'll let James beat you." Mom said

We both cried quietly not talking.

Mom drove to another car the James guy got out and we finally got to the mall I thought mom would say sorry for being mean I mean she did all the other times.

We went behind the mall and mom got out she undid our seats then she grabbed Ellie and James grabbed me and shoved us into the trunk and shut the lid we started yelling and beating on the lid

Then it opened again and James punched us in the stomach and said "Shut the fuck up you little shits. Or that and this will happen again." He then grabbed my hand and held a knife to it and then a sharp instant pain went though my right hand. Then he took Ellie's left hand and she screamed just like I did. "Now I can tell who you little shits are." James said

"Babe give be a cup or something" with that "Here" mom handed him a cup

He caught the blood in the cup when it was almost full James said "now this will give him something to think about."

With that the car lid shut again. Then the car started moving. My pretty dress is so wrecked it has blood on it and my hand is hurting a lot. I wrapped my dress around it to make the hurting stop I hugged Ellie with my other arm and she did the same.

We finally fell asleep

We woke up and the car was still moving and it smelled bad back here.

We had to pee and we couldn't wait any more and we wet our selves. We cried our selves to sleep again

We only woke up to the lid opening up. And them grabbing us out "Awh gross V they pissed themselves. These little shits don't even know how to use a toilet." he looked at me "You two really are a stupid little girls."

Then dragged us to a cabin and that night we got beat again. We asked to go home. We stayed at that place for a long time many days. We didn't eat and we were always hungry. I asked for food one day and got hit again my mom said "You selfish little shit James is right." And she slapped me again then she through a slice of bread at me. And pushed me into the closet with Ellie. Then I heard some strange noises. I opened up the closet looked at Ellie "Sis stay here k I bes back."

I came out and mom was on the bed without clothes on making noises that sounded like she was hurt.

"Mom are you Okay" I asked and some how Ellie was by my side. Mom came over to me and Ellie she slapped Ellie and punched me in the belly.

Them he grabbed mom and said something and bent her over and did things to her she started screaming stuff and got a strange look on her face.

From then on mom would let him beat us daily they called us left and right

I am now Right and Ellie is Left that is how they call us. After a while Ellie only talked to me and I stopped calling her mom since she wasn't anymore.

We didn't have much or any food at most times. I am tired a lot and we don't get to use a bathroom. We smell and we are dirty. We moved again to another place they stuck us in the trunk again. And we got in when it was almost light out and got out a long time later it was so dark out and I fell asleep again.

We did that two more times and then we lived in an apartment in a small closet. I miss dad, nana, papa, fun place we go a lot. They left the apartment a lot when they were gone we would sneak food to eat and not a lot so we wont get caught.

It was cold out side now She came back and said "time to go Left and Right. We got things to do today." this was odd we have never left the apartment or any of the houses that we stayed at. I'm scared. Ellie looked to me I shrugged and I don't want to get hit again. Neither does she. So we followed them out. We walked a long time then there was a park. We stopped "Here sit on this bench until we get back. I have to do something." She said

I was so cold and Ellie was shaking from the cold.

We sat there the whole day. We were in shorts and t-shirts.

We sat in the dresses for a long time until they fell apart. That was a long time ago.

There is white stuff on the ground, it was cold and wet. It started to get dark and the wind started blowing the white stuff around so we walked down the street and sat behind a dumpster so we could see the bench but be out of the wind.

We huddled together to stay warm. It got dark and Ellie started crying. I could hear dogs barking. So many different scary sounds. Where is she (V) I'm so scared. Then I heard someone coming. Ellie cried harder. The walking got closer. I tried to get Ellie to be quiet down, but she didn't or wouldn't or couldn't.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A woman's voice asked

I started crying

"Shhhh, Sweetheart don't cry" said the woman "I'm Bella little one where are your parents?"

I didn't answer but continued to cry.

"SSSSHHHhh its ok come here little ones." she said

The woman opened her arms to me and Ellie we climbed into her arms she was so warm, and smelled so good

She had a backpack on she was really pretty from what I could see, but it is dark out.

Bella whispered "don't worry I'll help you" she wrapped a sweatshirt around us and carried us a little way and went into a small house on the corner.

She placed us down still keeping us wrapped in the sweater thingy. Then she was in the other room talking to someone. She wrapped us in blankets and that made me warm. A few minutes later A man with dark hair and eyes he was so much larger than James came in and we started crying again who was this man is he going to hurt us like James did .

"What is going on Bells? Who are they?" the man asked

"I found them and I need to take them to the police station. I don't have a car can you take me?" Bella said

"Sure thing there Bells." The man said

We went down to a car. She carried us down to it. We held onto her as tight as we could she was our new life line.

Bella got in the back seat with us while the man sat in the front. We went to a large building. She talked and they asked us questions but we stayed quiet only crying a little. We never let go of Bella. I fell asleep I was so tired.

I woke up back at Bella's house the man drove carried in bags of stuff. Bella came and told me that we needed a bath that we stink she giggled and that made me smile. She took off our clothes and gasped I am covered in bruises and my hand doesn't hurt anymore but there is an ulgy scar. We played in the bath it was fun. The most fun we have had in a while. I felt safe. She was so nice to us talking to us and made us feel cared for. Better than our mother ever did. She is a lot like daddy I miss him.

After our bath she put us in fuzzy PJ's with feet. They are so warm, I got the pink with lady bugs, and Ellie got the purple one with flowers. Then she put us on her bed. We haven't been in a real bed since we were at daddy's house. Her bed is so soft. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit her pillow.

()()()()() *()()()()()

That night she became our mommy she took us to Aunt Rose and Uncle Jas the next morning they help our mommy. We love them. Mom said we had to go to school we didn't talk much but we passed all their tests they gave us.

It was fun. We met Miss Angie she listened to us that was the first time Ellie and I were apart. She didn't force me to talk to her, but I did. It helped.

Our sub teacher was so mean I didn't like her Ellie said "She don't like us"

"You two will be separated by Monday." Mrs. Newston said

We didn't talk to her I think she was mad at us for being too quiet. On Monday we were together mom protected us. The following day we started in a new class Ms. Taley was so nice she talked to us but didn't force us to talk. Everything is getting better for me I am starting to trust more people Uncle Jas is Ellie's Favorite, Aunt Rose is mine but we always have fun with them.

The nightmares are still there but I don't want mom to worry. I don't want V to take me away from mommy, but I want to see my daddy. I don't remember my last name. Dad never told me. We fell into a routine and it was safe. Years went on but we always had fun. There was trying times but we are safe and protected.

Mom told us she has to go to some meeting or something in 6 months. We are going to stay with Aunt Rosie. I still have issues that I will work on so mommy can go.

_6 months later..._

**Bella POV**

The conference...Is a whole weekend on Friday is many speakers talking. Saturday there is a ball. Sunday is starting at 12 and speakers until 7 then catch the next plane home.

What a long weekend. It is going to be. Jas has been teasing me this whole month.

Rose and I went shopping to pick out a dress for this ball it is a must that all the doctors go that is at the conference. I hate these things. I am still a little clumsy on heals that Rose said I needed to buy. She said that they so go with the dress, but really 5 inch heals that match the dress. The dress is killer. I feel so sexy in it.

The dress is a formal long dress that is floor length. Navy blue, and it is slim and shows my curves, Jas said that I look sexy, but really sis don't make me kill anyone for hurting you. I also have a clutch to match. Rose let me borrow her diamond tear drop earrings that dangle and a matching necklace and bracelet.

I am a little worried about the doctors, most of them are arrogant bastards. That think they are gods gift to women.

I basically ignored them through school. The only guy that didn't treat me like that was Jas. Most thought Jas was gay. Rose and I know differently, for he goes on dates just to get a release or something. He has said over and over again that he sees me and Rose like his younger sisters.

It is Thursday and I am boarding a plane in 3 hours and I wont see my girls until Sunday night after they are already sleeping. It has been 3 years 3 weeks since I found these beautiful little girls. I hired a Private detective to find their parents.

From what I understand from Sophie is that she was with her mother visiting someone that was mean to them. She and Ellie have not talked about their mom or dad in about 9 months. I don't think they remember much about them.

I pick them up from school they are in advanced classes, they call me Momma Bella for years now, they asked if it was ok to do it and I agreed, but I asked them to tell me about their _real_ mommy,

Sophie said "She isn't our mother, I will never call her that. You're my mommy forever."

"I agree with Sophie. That woman hurt us and if she loved us she wouldn't have hurt us." Ellie said

They to go play shortly after.

I picked Rose shortly after and she and the girls were to take me to the Airport.

"Momma Bella we will miss you a lot." Sophie said

"Will you still take us to school on Monday?" Ellie asked

I smiled and said "Of course sweetie I'll be home on Sunday after you fall asleep."

"**Now boarding Flight 209"**

"I got to go or I'll miss my flight!" I kiss my girls and look to Rose "please take care of them for me Auntie."

Rose giggles "Always sis"

With that I picked up my bags and boarded the plane.

I got a window seat in first class. I put on my headset and turned on my Ipod and listened to my favorites. I fell asleep before the plane took off.

"Miss ….Miss ….Miss…" someone was shaking me awake

"Umm. Yes."

"Time to exit the plane." I looked around and the plane was completely empty. Great that is embarrassing. I quickly get up gather my bags, and get off the plane.

I look at my watch and I am 45 minutes late I was to get off the plane over 2 hours ago. My taxi was gone god must really be pissed at me today.

I called the Marot and they sent me a ride. I checked in the bell boy was a dick saying some really crude things to me, which I chose to ignore. That bastard even grabbed my ass. I kneed him and he fell to the floor right in front of my door. I went in and shut the door and called the front desk and told them I was pissed and said this was unacceptable.

They apologized saying that the boy would be punished. What ever I was so done with it.

I put in a wake up call and set my cell as well I needed to be there in the banquet room at 6 am. I went to bed, since it was only 5 hours until I had to get up.

At 5:45 I am dressed in a penciled skirt, white blouse, 3 inch heals I look very professional. I also put my hair in a French braid. We had many doctors talk I took notes. We took 3 breaks, there was also new drugs that the drug companies talked about. To say the least I was a little bored. Most of the drugs were for the Geriatrics (the Elderly). I deal with children all day and everyday.

After 12 hours they talked about what was to happen tomorrow. Then let us go to our rooms. I was exhausted even though we just sat there. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't so I put on shorts and a small wife beater and went down to the gym and ran on the tread mill until I couldn't run anymore. We need to get back down tomorrow at 8 am. They will talk until 1 pm that gives everyone 4 hours to get ready for the ball.

I was really pissed at Rose she said that one of us needed to go but I didn't want to she knew that plus all I want is a drink and I never drink without Rose or Jas. We watch out for each other. I want to wait till marriage for sex. Rose is the same way. Plus I haven't really met anyone of importance. There was one but he was a jerk to Rose he even tried to hit on her. He said that he wanted sex and didn't want to wait. She kneed him in the balls for me. His name was Dr. Mike Newton. Cocky little bastard as well.

Rose had one that she wanted to get close to that was Royce King he attacked her. Jas was going to pick her up. After her date and he was hitting and ripping off her clothes. He almost raped her, Jas beat the shit out of him.

If Jas would have been a minute later…..Well you know what would have happened.

His excuse was that he was drinking. So I always have one of them with me. So no drinking. Not that I need it. There are only 10 woman. In the 100 other doctors.

8 am and sitting in a seat by 100 other doctors just listening to guest speakers. At 1pm we all were dismissed to get ready for the charity ball.

The ball don't start until 5 and who really needs 4 hours to get ready. Rose would say it takes at least that long.

I can do that in an hour and look decent. Or as Rose says acceptable.

I plugged in the curling iron so it would be hot and ready. Then I hopped in the shower just to get that out of the way. Then I went to take a nap.

4 hours later I was dressed and ready, and I look acceptable.

I am sitting at the Brandon's table she is another doctor. Jet . She is an OB Doctor. Her parents decided to join her. They were nothing like her. She needed something, I mean common on she was like the energizer bunny on red bull.

Alice has Jet black hair to her shoulders baby blue eyes, and is lean. Alice is 4'5 She might weight 110 pounds. Ok maybe completely soaked in water.

Alice is currently looking for a new place to call home she said "I got to get away from my crazy parents. Isabella where do you live?"

I laughed "I live in Seattle and own a private practice with my closest friends. They are family to me."

"Oh that is sweet maybe I'll visit… see the sights.. is there many things to see….oh I bet there is…." she continued man she don't shut up and the wind gusts just hit 90 miles per hour.

Gotta love her though. She is so happy mannered. I don't think she even wants me to talk.

Her mother leaned in and whispered "I hope she goes to Seattle that way she isn't around us for a while. We need some time to talk. Sorry dear I apologize to begin with. I can love that girl from a distance."

Wow.. mean much. I thought

I went to get a drink on the way over my ex Dr. mike Newton came up and whispered "I still want to fuck do you, because I'm game if you do."

"You are such a pig mike and my position hasn't changed and your still a jerk."

He laughed and a friend came up behind him "awh mike introduce me to that _fine_ girl"

"This is Isabella Swan, Isabella this is Dr. Tyler Crowley."

He was eye fucking me and it felt very degrading.

"It is Doctor Isabella Swan." I said

"I'll let you play doctor to me any day _Isabella_." with that he grabbed me around the waist and grinded himself into me.

"_Let go of me now!" _I shouted and tried to push him away. Not to successfully either.

The next second I was let go and Tyler was on the floor with a large man over him. He was 6'4 and bulky not fat or anything. Curly Black hair, greenish blue eyes. "I believe the lady didn't like you touching her."

I was so embarrassed. I mumbled thanks to him I never got his name, but I left that minute. We needed to get up in the morning and I needed the hours or I would have just left tonight. I went to my room and took a bubble bath and went to bed.

I didn't pay attention the next day and it went smoothly. Newton and Crowley both were sporting black eyes. Wonder what happened after I left. Only an hour left …..tick …tick ….tick the last 10 minutes they did a section on missing children it showed us faces of missing children one by one the last one was a picture of my girls. Their names are Sophia Esme Cullen (3), And Tori Elizabeth Cullen (3)missing on June 5, 2001 and still missing the girls are twins. Their mother took them shopping and they were never seen from again. Their mother was taken as well Victoria Lynn Cullen.

Even though I see it I cant believe it. I found them. Oh my god I'm going to lose my babies.

I am so numb I leave get on the plane and go home. I am so happy when they announce that we are landing. Jas dropped off my bike. I went home and watched my girls sleep. I fell asleep on their floor.

In the morning I have a blanket on me and two little bodies on either side of me. I hear giggling next to me. "Mommy are you awake?" Sophie asks me

"I guess my dear how was your weekend with Auntie Rose?"

"Fun… we got our fingers and toes painted. See look" Sophie said sticking them into my face.

"Yeah and she let us play dress up too" Ellie said.

I sighed and kissed them "Time to get up and ready for school my little ones."

They both laughed and giggled and went to their closet for clothes. I took them to school and let Rose sleep in the guest bed room. I would talk to her as soon as I got back home.

I took them into the school and they kissed and hugged me. "I love you mommy" they said in unison.

"As I Love you girls, Now have fun in school. I'll pick you up at 3, Bye for now."

With that I headed home while texting Jas he needed to be there so I don't have to repeat my self.

This is going to be so hard. I feel like I'm driving to my doom.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	5. Chapter 5

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 4 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

"What is up sissy you do know I have the morning shift at the office this morning right?" Jas said

"Um… Yeah ….but …but…." I cant finish and I burst into tears immediately Jas and Rose are by my side hugging me waiting for me to stop and tell them what happened.

I cried for 10 minutes and finally could control myself.

**(Jas**, Rose, _Bella)_

"Babe what happened?"

"_I found out who they are?"_

"**Wait what ….who the girls are right?"**

"_Yeah and now I have to give them back. They have been missing for a long time, since June 5, 2001"_

"**June 5?"**

"Bells you didn't find them until what sometime in November right?"_"Yeah that means they were alone for a long time. Plus it said that their mother was taken as well. I don't believe that since Sophie told me about her mother."_

"**What do you want to do Bells?" **

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well you know how do you want to go about this we could wait for a while and let the girls decide."

"_No If it were me I'd want someone to give me back my girls."_

"Sissy you do realize if you do this he may never let you see them again."

"_I know ….lets look him up on the internet and book tickets to where ever he lives for Friday….then we all can go and meet them….hope they will let us at least have some time with them."_

"**No Bells we need to talk to a lawyer we have one on council 24/7 lets use him…. Just Hypothetical questions…that way we have an idea. You have been a wonderful mother to them you dropped your life for them that should count for something." **

"_Will you come with us on Friday?"_

I have already made up my mind on going. The girls needed their daddy. Not that I wanted to get rid of them, but the dad must be going nuts. I would be.

"**Fine Bells we'll call our PA's and reschedule our appointments for Friday." **

"yeah because you clearly made up your mind already."

"**I just say talk to the girls before we leave. That way they can prepare themselves."**

"_Fine I will. You guys know I love you right, the best brother and sister I could ever ask for."_

"**Of course little sis I love you. Even if you are being stubborn. I support your decision though.**

"I love you as well, sometimes I want to beat you senseless, but still love you you're my only sister. But we really got to go to work, since you got the day off you need to get everything arranged for us." 

With that they left for work. I went to the internet and found him Dr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I found out where he lived. I booked tickets to Chicago as well as the president suite at the Grand for the weekend (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) booked tickets for all of us to go home. I even rented a car for us. I rented Jas a bike that is his usual.

Now all I have to do is talk to the girls. Should be easy but I am so scared. I love my girls so much and I hope they know I do. I have to pick them up at 3. I think I'll go to the gym to work out. That usually helps me relax.

I cleaned the house, did some laundry, started dinner, then went to the gym. I started on the tread mill. After an hour I went to the weight training, then I went to the pool and six laps in the Olympic sized pool. It is now time to get my girls.

I got to the school and the teacher was waiting for the children to get back from Art I think.

"Mrs. Steely I am keeping the girls home on Friday. We have family stuff going on so I need their homework today." I said probably a little fast.

"Ms. Swan, On Friday we are just having a party, the girls will not fall behind. It is only one day." Mrs. Steely said.

"Mrs. Steely it may only be one day but it is important for them to know that this is important and I would like you to know that If you demand ….no if you expect the best and help your children know what is expected of them they will know and stride for that. I will help my children with everything. don't forget that. I do this because I love them." I said

"Well there wont be any homework everything that has to be done will be done in class." Mrs. Steely stated

"Fine give me that and the girls will complete that." I said what is her problem any way.

"That wont be necessary Ms. Swan. They are not even your _real _children. Plus they can catch up on Monday and give some of the other children a chance to feel smart. They always have the right answer. Even if they never speak. I feel that you do their homework anyway." Mrs. Steely said

At this point I am so angry.

"My children rarely come home with homework, and if they do they finish it their selves as soon as they get home. I will answer questions but I wont give them the answers. That would do them no help at all and I am angry that you think that. Just have their school work sent home tonight. As to them being my real children they are my children and I love them. I may not have given birth to them but they are mine just the same. Good day Mrs. Steely" I said leaving her there with her mouth open gaping like a fish.

As I turned my girls were standing there blushing. I grabbed their hands "Come on girls we got to go now." and we walked out of the school.

"Wow mommy she was so mean and she has been that way since Zack got all those answers wrong." Sophie said

"But you sure told her, mommy." Ellie said with a giggle.

With that we went home. At dinner I'll talk to them.

()()()()()()()() Dinner ()()()()()()()()

"Ellie please set the table, Sophie please finish making the Kool-Aide."

"K, mommy" they both said.

With that we ate it was quiet for a long time. Now is the time I ate all I could.

"So I have a few things I need to tell you two, and I'll answer all your questions to the best of my ability. K"

They both nodded so I continued. ( _Sophie_ Ellie **myself**)

"**I found your dad I think so on Friday we will go there to see for sure."**

"_Will that mean that if it is him that we wont live with you anymore?"_

"**I think you will come home with me and we will come to an agreement. I love you and will not give you up so easily."**

"Do you think it is him?"

"**Ellie I think it might be him."**

"_Mommy I am so scared. Will he take us away from you?"_

"**Awh … my little ones, no matter where you are you will still be my babies. I know you heard what I told your teacher, and I meant every word."**

"Do you think he remembers us."

"**I know for sure that he does because of all the things you two told me. Ellie you told me that you and he liked to do Art together, And Sophie you and him played the piano. A lot. Because you two are super smart, and talented. Just remember your manners. K"**

"_Yes mommy we will._ what do we need to pack? _will everything be alright? _Can I bring George? _do we need to pack tonight?_ can I bring my fuzzy blanky?

wow they are going a mile a minute and barely letting the other talk

I laughed **"Girls not tonight, but make a list of everything you want to bring for the weekend. K."**

With that they helped me clear the table, and do dishes. They got their stuff for after their bath and got in the bath.

After their bath we read for a half of an hour. Then I tucked them into bed. I kissed them both and told them I loved them the same as I have as I have every night since they came into my life.

Then I sat thinking of the what if's and then pushed those thoughts out of my head. I have to hope that he would still let me see them in the end.

The week just flew by and we finally got on the plane to Chicago. They were so quiet. Our whole group. First class was great when we arrive we will be splitting up I got my phone. Jas and Rose are going to the Grand to check us in them after that they will meet us at Edward's house.

I drove down the street that the GPS said was on the end of the street "mommy I remember this place." Ellie said.

"I do too. Yeah it is right there." Sophie said.

They were both so excited. Literally bouncing in the seat. Then they stated fidgeting.

"Do I look ok" Sophie asked

"Sissy is my hair ok" Ellie asked

"Maybe I should have worn the other dress." Sophie said

"Ellie your hair is prefect, and Sophie that dress is awesome. And you both look great. Do you think Rose would let me let you leave looking nothing but prefect." I laugh trying to ease the tension in the car.

"Ok lets go girls. Who wants to knock on the door?" I asked

"Mommy can you I'm to nervous" Sophie said

"Me too." Ellie said

"Alright Come on girls." I said as I got out of the car. They followed closely behind me holding the back of my dark dress. I let them Ellie held George closely as well as my dress. Sophie held George's arm and my dress as well.

I knocked and rang the door bell.

"Hold on I'll be right there." a man's voice said

The door opened and the most gorgeous man I have ever met. With my girl's hair and eyes.

He was wearing low riding dark jeans and a t- shirt

"Can I help you miss" He asked

At that moment Ellie and Sophie said "Daddy" with that they both went around me and he dropped to his knees and they were hugging and crying. I was crying. He was whispering to them. The whole thing lasted a few minutes. Which I felt kind of like an intruder to their private moment, but I stayed there my girls needed me.

**Edward Cullen POV**

It has been a little more than 3 years since I have seen my wife and daughters. They were taken from a mall.

The car was covered with blood from all three of them enough to say it was a homicide. They stopped looking for them. After a month. They had said with that amount of blood loss that they had to be dead.

I didn't however. I had to pay a tremendous amount of money to get the girls on the missing children's' network. And they refused for the first year.

Vic said the girls needed some stuff. I really didn't care at the time. I could have gone with them but I needed to go over some patients charts and I was to operate on two of them in a week.

We had a fight she never let the girls be kids. She always got mad if I played with them like they weren't what she wanted for them. Sophie was my little one and Ellie was my sweetheart. They were twins in the last month Sophie took blood from Ellie causing Sophie to be a lot larger. I had wanted to have them delivered but Vic said no this is what god wanted.

Some how they both survived. Vic had a c-section to have them delivered.

I still did the operation on both and both was successful. You see I am the best Pediatric heart surgeon on this side of the country.

Vic and I got married just after we found out that she was pregnant with Sophie and Ellie I wasn't careful I should have used a condom. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Oh well I love both of them. Tori. I hate the name Vic said she wanted one of them to have her name and that was the closest I would give her. I still called her Ellie. Vic called her Tori. Sophie had a hard time pronouncing it. That made Vic mad.

I looked for my girls for months and came up with nothing. My brother and parents are very supportive.

I eventually went back to work at my dad's request. I put myself into my work. I get every night off and I sit in my empty house.

God I miss girls and their giggles, their laughing, their sweet kisses, their soft hugs, their "Dada luv u's."

Today is Friday I have mom here she usually cleans and cooks for me for the week, Cleaning isn't a must since it is only me and I pick up after myself. But it makes her feel better.

What really do I have to do anyway. My life ended when they went missing.

I will go into work at 11am just so I can spend time with her. I will never waste time again, I will always make time for my family. I have since my girls went missing

My brother lives about an hour away. We live in Chicago.

There is a knock on the door and then who ever it was rang the door bell.

"Hold on I'll be right there." I said didn't someone say patience is a virtue apparently not for them.

The door opened and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Was standing in my door she has long brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes a dark blue dress that hugged her curves.

"Can I help you miss" I asked

At that moment I heard the most earth shattering sound that I have waited for three years to hear

"Daddy"

with that my babies came around the goddess and I dropped to my knees and I grabbed my babies hugging them

I was crying. I didn't care who seen me. I didn't care if Emmett would call me a pussy. At that moment my whole world was here and I wanted them to knows I started telling them how much they mean to me and how much I missed them.

"My little one and sweet heart, I have missed you so much not a day has gone by with out you two being in my every thought. I love you."

I continued to tell them everything that I missed telling them. I may even repeated my self they whispered "I love you daddy, and I remember you. We missed you so much. Daddy."

Time felt like it stayed still. I could not have cared about how much time went by. All that mattered was my girls.

"Edward I was wonder…" my mother started to say and seen them and dropped to her knees hugging us and she was crying too. "My grandbabies ….my grandbabies…. Nana loves you so much." we stayed there crying and hugging.

In that moment I was so happy, and protective I am not letting my girls go ever again.

After a while we all got up and I remembered the beautiful sexy woman that brought my girls back to me.

"Umm…Hi I ….just .."I was finding it hard to find my words.

She laughed she had tears in her eyes. "I guess Hi I think we really need to talk. Right?" she asked

"I'm Edward lets take this inside." with that I lead her inside to the dining room "Here sit I need to use the rest room. Mom will you keep them company for a minute."

I went to the bathroom. I needed to call work to let them know I wont be in for ….well until I figure it out. I have patients but none that I am going to operate anytime soon. I really don't care I'll have my PA take care of it.

Then I call my dad

"Hi son what do I owe the pleasure of this call." dad said

"Umm… I think you need to come here. Now . The girls are here. Sitting in the dining room."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Beth clear my schedule for the weekend. Now."

"Love you dad. Can you call Em. I need to get back and mom is with them now." I said.

"Sure son see you soon. Bye." Dad said

"Bye. Dad." with that I hung up and went back into the dining room where my whole world was there giggling and thanking my mom for the peanut butter and jelly.

The woman was smiling at them.

"Mommy these are just as good as yours" Ellie said

My mom visibly tensed

She just sat there and smiled and said "I bet they are better."

"Girls want to go to your old room. See if anything is missing. Mom can you take the girls to their room please." I said

The girls looked to her and said "Please mommy"

She nodded they giggled again and went to their room.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her and said "I need to know why did you take them and where is my wife?"

"Wait …what? I never took them. I found them by a dumpster in shorts and a thin t-shirt in November. I love them, I put them in therapy, I cared for them. I might not have given birth to them but I love them just as much. I only know what they told me and it isn't pretty they were really hurt when we got them. Oh my sister and brother will be here in a while." She said

"Why on earth should I even believe you?" I asked

Just then the door opened with my loud brother barged in "Squirts where are you uncie is here."

"Uncie, Uncie" they squealed as he picked them up twirling them around I got to the living room just as he picked them up they giggled and he smiled.

Minutes later my dad walked in. Em had just put my girls down. "Grampie, we missed you." they jumped into his arms.

"My little ones" dad said kissing them and he was hugging them and crying.

Just then Emmett seen the woman behind me "You where did you go that night? Who are you and why did you leave the ball" Em looked confused

I was even more confused "Umm….what?" I said

"Yeah, Eddie remember I told you of the girl that weasel Newton and his friend were harassing her. You fixed my hands on Monday remember. I beat the shit out of them. I met Ali there, and man she can talk. It was the conference you were suppose to go." Emmett said

"I'm so sorry. Mike was an old boyfriend and I refused to sleep with him. I was so embarrassed and I had to get out of there. Thanks again." she said

"So what is your name Love?" I said

She smiled and blushed "My name is Bella Swan."

"Daddy meet mommy, mommy meet daddy" Sophie said.

"Girls will you help grannie set the table for lunch I need to talk to your mommy?"

They looked to Bella again she nodded again and I was so pissed, just because they didn't need her permission.

"You know they aren't leaving this house with you. I cant allow that." I said

"Umm…Excuse me …What?" Bella said.

"Are you stupid or something? They aren't leaving." I spat at her

Just then the door opened A man and a woman both blondes were standing in my house and they looked pissed off.

"BELLS GET YOUR STUFF WE ARE LEAVING THIS MOMENT!" she shouted at me.

"How dare you speak to her like that. We need to leave. Until morning when we can discuss this like adults." the blonde male said.

"My children are not going anywhere with you." I said

"Wait ….lets not be to hasty….Princess.. We just seen our girls after 3 years you don't really think we will just let you leave now do you." Emmett said

I am behind pissed at these intruders

"Bells are you alright?" the blonde asked

Just then we heard glass breaking in the kitchen and Ellie screaming.

**Bella POV**

I went into the kitchen Sophie was in the middle of the room, Ellie was a few feet away. And glass was everywhere. Sophie was bleeding from her hands Edward's mother was frozen. I went immediately to my girls picked them up carried them to the bathroom.

Ellie was crying but not bleeding anywhere. I am whispering to both of them to keep them calm.

There was a medicial bag on the counter I figured it was Emmett's but I didn't care my girl was in trouble.

Sophie has a piece of glass in her thumb. I took it out just after I put a local anesthetic on her thumb, and 2 stitches to hold the wound together. I kissed her thumb and told her that she was ok. I didn't realize I had company, they were just watching me.

Sophie started crying "I dropped two glasses momma, I'm sorry Auntie sounded so mad. Is grannie gonna be mad at me"

"Awh don't worry baby everything is alright, you know Auntie is a little loud sometimes. Can you go to your old room for a little while I need to use the toilet. Grannie would never be mad at you for that it was an accident."

"Alright momma." both girls said and went to their room.

As soon as they left the bathroom to go to their room I had to sit down on the toilet. I have glass in my feet and it hurts like a bitch, and I am bleeding all over the floor.

"Isabella?" I looked up and Edward was there in the bathroom he shut the door behind him.

"**Let me look at your feet for I know you have glass in them. Since there is a trail of blood all the way in here." Edward said**

_I _nodded trying not to cry out.

"**Shit" **

"_Ow"_

"**This is going to take a minute does Em have anymore local anesthetic in there? That way this don't hurt you." **

"_I'll just have Jasper come in here and do this he is a doctor as am I."_

"**Don't worry my dear I am a doctor as well. I can handle a little glass wounds."**

Nice ok I'll play nice.

"_So want to tell me a little about your self, Edward."_

"**How about you tell me about yourself first, and how you got my children, you seem to care for them a great deal." **

"_Ok ..I am almost 27 years old, I am a pediatric Doctor, I worked very hard to get where I am today. I along with Jas and Rose have an office in Seattle. I found my girls next to a dumpster the 16__th__ of November, they didn't have on a coat. There was snow on the ground, and it was so cold. The girls were so dirty. At the time I didn't have a car so I picked them up carried them to my apartment two blocks away. Called Seth he came and took us to the police station. After 3 months I was awarded temporary custody. The whole time I had many ads in many papers about my girls. At 6 months I was awarded full custody. I care for them like my own. I love them, and have since that first day. Your turn Edward" _

"**I am 30 years old, I am the best pediatric heart surgeon on the east coast. I married Victoria my wife 6 years ago when we found out we were pregnant with Sophia and Tori. We just went to a court house. Oh wait Ellie you call her Ellie because Sophia couldn't say Tori, but she could say Ellie. Vic was so mad at her but she was just a baby. That day June 5****th**** was the worst day of my life I lost my world. Just because I was to busy to go shopping. I had an important, difficult case two in fact. I had to prepare for surgery of a newborn, and 3 year old with Tetralogy Of Fallot. I took 6 months off after those cases I looked everywhere for my family, but nothing. The police said they were dead. Finally my dad for a better word made me go back to work. I never stopped looking." **

.

He seemed lost for words at this time.

"_I promised the girls that I would keep looking for you Sophie remembered you and Ellie even less, but I tried to have them remember you. You are their father and I had to find you. If I was in your spot I would want someone to find me and give me back my girls." _

"**Thank You Isabella, Well I am finished with your feet. Bandaged they may still be numb though."**

"**Well lunch should be ready and mom should have cleaned up the kitchen."**

With that I tried to stand up but I almost fell Edward caught me.

"**Just one more question how did you deal with the pain you carried both girls out of the kitchen an fixed Sophie up with no problem and sent them away before you even worried about yourself."**

"_Umm…. I didn't even know that I had glass in my feet, my priority is and always will be the girls and they could have gotten hurt in there, plus Sophie was hurt I had to help her."_

He carried me into the kitchen where his mother, father, Emmett, Rose and Jas were sitting at the table. Just staring at each other.

Well isn't this nice the glass was gone and the table was set. All except the food.

"_Sophie and Ellie lunch is ready come to the table sweeties." _

Dinner was a quiet affair the only ones that was talking was Sophie and Ellie.

Sophie was talking to Emmett, and Ellie was talking to Rose. At the end of lunch I could feel my feet.

"Do you have some socks mine are at the hotel?" he got up and left he came back handing me some socks.

Edward's mom was clearing off the table. Everyone was saying how good the food was.

Edward's father spoke up "Well we need to be going. Esme dear we will be back with dinner tonight."

"Wait …. What…" Sophie was panicking "we don't have to leave yet do we?"

"No sweetie we will stay for a little while."

"Mommy can I talk to my daddy for a minute first …..Alone! In my old room" Sophie requested

"Umm. Sure sweetie." with that she and Edward got up and left .

My brave little girl went to her old room as she put it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	6. Chapter 6

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

This chapter has child abuse Be aware…

Also the girls are almost 7 and they are smarter than most 12 year old children.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

...Chapter 5 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Previously :_

**Bella POV **

"Mommy can I talk to my dad for a minute first …..Alone!" Sophie requested

"Umm. Sure sweetie." with that I got up and left My brave little girl.

**Edward POV**

She asked to talk to me.

"I just have a few things to talk about. First thing is I never want to see my mother again. And after today she will only ever be Victoria not my mother. Bella became my mommy the day she took us home. She protected us, cared for us, made sure we had food, and didn't beat us."

I was at a loss I just sat there watching my little girl.

She continued "Victoria took us to the a house and there we met a man named James Hunter …. Hunting …. Hunts or something like that. Then drove us to the mall. She let that man cut us on our hands and beat us she helped him beat us. They called us names I was right…( she held up her right hand showing me the deep scar there)…he did the same to Ellie but her left hand and then they called her left….They hit us a lot like punching and kicking us, they slapped us, they would bite us, (she lifted her sleeve of her dress, and on her right shoulder was a crescent mark of bite.) Ellie has one as well but hers is on her left in the same spot. This happened for a long time. I walked in on them many times doing things without clothes on, she slapped me or he would. We started moving around a lot. He said something about you paying, but I don't understand that. They always called us names all the time. We hid in closets to stay safe most times. We were always hungry. Since they hardly ever fed us. We would get into trouble for taking food. We hid food at moms for months she never scolded us she was patient, never taking the food just always giving us what ever we needed."

I was so pissed and confused on why she would do that. I never forced her to be with me and the girls.

"One day _she_ took us to this park and told us to wait for them on this bench. It was so cold. We didn't have any warm clothes. We were so hungry, but that was normal with her. We waited all day there and we were cold so at dark we went over an alley. I was so scared, Ellie started crying then mommy came and made us feel safe for the first time since we left to go shopping that day. I remember everything that happened during the time we were gone."

"Don't worry I will protect you." I said then she surprised me by jumping on my lap and there she cried saying "I'm so sorry for letting that man hurt Ellie. And not stopping _Her _from hurting us."

I wanted to kill those two adults. She continued sobbing on my shoulder, I rubbed circles on her back, after a while she started calming down.

"Sophia look at daddy"

She looked at me and I continued

"You never have to see her alone again, I wish I could promise that you would never have to see her again but I will try that is for sure and don't worry I'll do my best."

"What is going to happen to my mommy. I don't want to leave her daddy I love her, and she loves us as well."

"Isabella and I will discuss arrangements. Alright." I said I know that I cant take my girls away from Isabella they need each other.

She nodded "Daddy will you play the piano with me …. please?"

"Of course princess." with I went to the piano room.

We went to the bench and started playing chop sticks she was giggling I smiled. It was the same song we played on the day she was taken.

Then she started playing the most beautiful piece. I sat there watching in complete awe.

She had this look on her face that was complete peace. She finished and I said "That was so beautiful my little one!" I kissed her forehead

:} () () () {:

I needed to make a few phone calls I need to call my lawyer. Plus I need to get a divorce what Sophie said was horrible about Vic. Only I don't want to leave my girls for any amount of time.

I need to call work and take an extended leave of absence. The girls go to school in Seattle and it would be very hard for them to leave their friends. I will not spend more than a few hours away from my little girls.

:} () () () {:

_Later that day ….._

We watched a movie while Bella sat next to the girls. I sat in front of Bella on the floor. She was playing with my hair. I don't think she even realized she was doing it and let me tell you it felt amazing. Emmett was sitting on the couch next to the bitchy Barbie and pissed Ken.

After an hour or so I needed to do those things I have been thinking about.

"Girls I need to use the restroom I'll be right back." I said

I got up Bella looked at me questioning me. I smiled at her. And left the room.

I did use the restroom, but I called Jenks on my way into the kitchen

"Jenks" he said

"I need you to get to work on finding this man James Hunt, Huntington Hunting or something like that and my wife…(soon to be ex-wife)… I really need a divorce from her. I cant live with what she did to my babies and what she did to me. I'll pay extra I want it ASAP." I said.

"Mr. Cullen I'll do my best, what is the deadline?" Jenks asked

"You have 48 hours." I said

"I give you what ever I have by then and I'll still work on it If I don't have a lot."

You see Jenks may be a little shady but I saved his daughter just after my girls went missing. So he feels he owes me more than I could ever give him back. He also is a lawyer.

"How is Molly doing?" I asked she was a very cute.. Blue …baby …until I fixed her heart.

He laughed "She is well she just turned 4 and she is having no problems from the repair you did. She was on deaths door before you helped her. She is my and my wife's sunshine. I'll get right on that. I'll fax that over Sunday."

That only took a few minutes. I still had to call work and call for a flight, book a room and look for a house to buy. The house can wait for now.

Just then Bella came into the kitchen

"Umm.. Hi.." she said.

"Hi. We really need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to fight, I know that the girls are yours. But they have school, their therapist, Art lessons, Piano lessons, Sophie has soccer on Tuesday, Ellie has Cheerleading on Wednesday, Thursday is Ellie's day and Friday is Sophie's day….. not to mention my job that I need to be back on Monday all of us will have to work for the next 3 days to catch up for taking these days off." she was rambling it was extremely cute.

"Wait, Bella I cant take my girls from their home that they feel safe at. I know that we need to work together, and I cant over look what you did for them. They could have been found by a pedophile, not only did you make them feel safe you made them part of your life. You had to stop your life to take care of them. I was wrong to treat you like shit. What I did was wrong. I'm so sorry. Do you think Ken and Barbie will …I don't know…maybe let me be around my girls, like all the time… I want to move with you in Seattle. I can and will be around them, I'll start looking for a job in Seattle. I'll live at a motel until I get a house. I will be going with you when you leave. Alright?" I rambled and asked

She laughed "Ken and Barbie …. Jasper and Rosalie. They are my siblings and the girls' uncle and aunt …They have been so supportive, and helpful.. The girls love them. You don't have to get a room you can stay in my guest bedroom. The girls would want that. It would be no problem. You need to apologize to my siblings they will feel better. I accept your apology, and thank you I did what I did because I truly loved them as soon as I picked them up that night coming home from work." Bella said

"Great now we can go watch a movie. Now that is done we can have fun." I smiled

We went into the other room Sophie had climbed up on Barbie's lap, she pulled Em close to her and kissed him. Ellie was sitting on Ken's lap whispering to him, and he was smiling at her. I could see the love in their eyes and I felt terrible for overreacting.

Ken and Barbie looked at me and I mouthed 'Sorry' to them and they smiled and they both mouthed 'don't let it happen again' I nodded

We sat down Bella was in the recliner. I sat below her again. She played with my hair again. I love it a lot.

Mom and dad came back with dinner. We ate and then we talked for a while, the girls looked so tired.

Then Bella said "Girls go lay down in your old bed and I'll be up in a minute… k?"

Ellie looked like she was going to cry and she actually started crying. Sophie had tears in her eyes as she said "Does that mean that mommy is leaving us here and we will never see her again."

Bella dropped to her knees "No baby I am taking you home with me and your daddy is coming with us. Okay but you look so tired and we are going to spend the night here. I am staying on the couch it was so comfy I want to sleep there, and daddy said I could. So go, dry those tears and get ready for bed ….k."

They nodded and went up to their room. I was so glad for Bella at that moment she saved the day.

She looked to Jasper and Rosalie and said "Go to the Grand and I'll bring the girls so they can swim."

"Alright, but if he steps out of line call me and I'll knock him in the balls." Barb…Rosalie said

"Night Bells" Jasper said he looked to me and whispered "Hurt her or them and I'll bury you in the hills in Tennessee got it."

I nodded that was terrifying the way he said it, he was serious. I was happy that they had him all those years.

Bella went up to the girls room and I heard her "Don't worry my little sweethearts I would never let you go."

"Mommy do you think Daddy is mad at us for getting sad about you leaving?" Ellie said

"El….No I don't think that at all. I don't think you could do anything wrong at this point. Your daddy loves you and misses you." I said

"Alright but where are you going to sleep mommy?" Sophie said

"Now, Sophie we went over this I said I'll sleep on the couch don't worry about me." I stated she is always worrying has since I got her.

"Okay mommy. I love you!" Sophie said

"Love you mommy" Ellie Said

"Good night my girls I love you as well!" I said as I went out the door as I basically ran into Edward. I almost fell and he had me around the waist so I wouldn't fall.

He felt so good. Being held you next to him. I felt so safe, and protected.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't….I mean… God … Excuse me!" I said as I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I have never felt anything like this ever. I am 28 year old virgin and I have only had two boyfriends and those ended badly. Jasper had saved me both times.

_Flashback_

I was on a date with Mike Newton we have been seeing each other for some time the date was nice. He spent a lot of money on dinner and the show. He dropped me off and walked me to the door.

"Hey babe I forgot my coat in your house." Mike said

I couldn't remember ever seeing him have one so

I said

"Alright. Come in and we will get it."

He smiled like he was telling himself a joke.

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom. Just get your coat and leave k I have to work in the morning. I need to take a shower as well so good night Mike." I said

I also wanted to change I was in a short black dress, it was sexy and I was uncomfortable Mike has been eye fucking me all night and I just wanted to end.

I went into my room texted Jas and told him I was home and mike was leaving.

I took off my clothes and got into the shower the water felt so good. I put soap in my hair. Then I felt hands on my chest. Pulling me into a naked body I still couldn't open my eyes yet there is still soap in my hair. I am pushing to get away from the body. Who ever it is fell I rinse out the soap. Then the arms are around me again pulling me into his erection I am desperate to get away from him. At this point I am screaming like a banshee. He pushes me against the wall. I am still screaming, I am going to get raped. He pushes me to the floor. Which I bang my legs on tile and scrape my elbow on the wall on the way down. He is on top of me trying to get between my legs. I continue to scream he is mike I finally see his face.

"Get off of me mike" I yell at him

"I'm going to fuck you like you deserve you fucken tease." mike said

The door opened so fast hitting me in the ribs. Jas is there punching mike in the head. Then dragging him out of the bathroom. I hear a lot of grunting and stuff breaking, but I cant move. I hurt everywhere, and my muscles are to weak to move. Some time later. Jas came in wrapping me in a blanket, picking me up off the floor. Whispering that everything was going to be ok. I fell asleep not long after being placed on the bed.

That night Jasper beat the shit out of Mike. I was covered in bruises, I had 3 broken ribs from the door. Cuts on my elbow and knees. I got off 2 weeks paid. Jas and rose took care of me. I started kick boxing classes on the third Monday. It took 8 weeks for my ribs to heal and Jas felt terrible for hitting me with the door. But I told him that that was on Mike as well. It was 3 months later that we started our office I had a hard time working with mike and he constantly through in sexual digs saying that the next time I'd be willing. It totally sucked.

_End of flashback. _

I was crying in Edward's bathroom. My girls are upstairs sleeping.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked

I quickly dried my eyes and blew my nose and opened the door "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for caring." I said

"Love why are you crying?" he asked he sounded so sincere

"Nothing!"

"Love you are a horrible Liar." he said as he pulled me into a hug

"I cant tell you….I'm so sorry…..sorry for not telling you maybe in a little bit of time." I said

"C'mon love lets get you into bed. And your not sleeping on the couch." Edward said

"I cant take your bed." I said

"Yes you can My mother raised a gentleman I'm sleeping on the couch." Edward said

"The bed is big enough for both of us as long as you stay on your side." I said

I must be totally crazy, but I really want him to be next to me.

"Fine I'll stay on my side." he said as he ushered me into his room.

I climb into bed here is my shirt and a pair of boxers it wont be to comfortable to sleep in that dress. With that he went out of the room. I changed quickly. Then got back into bed under the covers. He knocked 5 minutes later. "Love can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm dressed." he came in with a similar outfit. "Alright, sleep well love." he said climbing into bed.

I am really nervous the last time I was near a male was at the conference and that was with the same man that assaulted me. But for some reason I feel completely safe and protected. I fall asleep with in minutes.

I woke up to me laying on Edwards chest and me wrapped around him. His legs are entwined with mine. He looks so peaceful. I think the girls will be up in a few minutes. So I extract myself from him. Then I went down the stairs and started making breakfast, which I'm surprised that he has so many things here. I am almost finished when I feel someone watching me. I turn and he is there leaning on the door frame watching me cook.

"Umm.. How long have you been watching me?" I asked

"Awhile. You seem so comfortable in the kitchen." he said

"I have been cooking since I was 5. My mom helped till I was 8 then ….. Umm never mind.. Then my dad couldn't cook to save his life so It was my job. I love it I hope you like it." I said

Ding.. Dong…BANG… BANG …Ding.. Dong …BANG… BANG

"Brother open this door I know you have food I have a radar for it, Plus I need to see my nieces." His brother Emmett said.

"Uncie Uncie" my girls screeched as they went by Edward "Love you daddy" as they passed

I set the table by the time they all get back and I mean All (Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, another little guy about 5, and a little girl looking about the same." the kids shouted "Food" and seated next to my girls.

"Sorry These are my niece and nephew, Emma and Seth." Edward said

"Yeah they are mine!" Emmett said proudly

"Good morning Son looks great!" Carlisle said

"This is all Bella. She had it done when I up. Best thing ever." Edward said

"Looks great Bella. Do you need any help?" Esme asked

"No. it is ready and there is plenty." I said

"Lets eat!" Edward said

"Oh my god these are the shit!" Emmett exclaimed as he placed a mouthful of waffles in his mouth.

"Oh Daddy sweared" Emma said

"Uncie is in so much trouble" Sophie whispered

"EMMETT one more thing like that and you will have that mouth washed out with soap." Esme said

"Ha.. Ha…Ha.. Daddy is getting in trouble by granny again." Seth said

We finished eating quietly well except the kids but it was fun to hear my girls having fun with their uncle and cousins. I swear Emmett is more of a kid then the actual kids are but in a way I still love him if I had a brother I'd want him to be just like Em.

Oh my god…. This is very scary. I found a family that I love.

"Hey everyone we got an awesome room at the Grand and we have a private pool. It will be so fun plus my brother and sister are there and probably want to get to know you." I said

"That would be excellent wont it Seth and Emma …we love swimming." Em said

"Yay!" Emma and Seth yelled.

"That is fine, but I do need to go to work for a few hours. I'll meet you there. K. Es do you want me to drop you at the house or ride with Em?" Carlisle said

"Umm.. If my son don't mind and he is going then I'll ride with Em." Esme said

"Sure ma I don't mind and I wouldn't pass this opportunity to be with my nieces and swim with my kids. I do need to stop by the store so I can buy suits for my little ones it is cheaper than going all the way home. And Eddie can I borrow your car since I left mine at mom and dad's?" Emmett said

"Fine here are the keys. We will see you there Em. Bella can I ride with you." Edward said

"Sure but do you mind driving? I kind of have a head ache." I lied just because most men like to drive.

With that everyone filed out. We got into my car. And headed to the Grand.

In the car Edward asked "Why did you lie back there?"

"I didn't." I lied again

"Lets at least be honest with each other, Plus you suck at lying, love." Edward said

I laughed "Okay, I didn't want you uncomfortable. My dad always had trouble letting my mom drive. I may only have been 8 but I remember that. So sorry for that if you don't want to drive I can."

"No problem Bella I want to drive. I just wanted to know , and thanks for being honest with me." Edward said I put on Debussy and the girls relax with that after 20 minutes we arrived at the Grand.

I lead the way to our suite. Jas gave me a key yesterday. Rose and I helped the girls change and Edward and Jas were talking out in the common area.

**Edward POV **

We arrived at the grand it was a large 4 room suite with a common area. I had stayed in this same room about 3 years ago. I just needed time away from the empty house. Em, the kids mom, and dad also joined me.

I was sitting waiting for Bella and the girls to get the swimming stuff on.

"Just so you know Edward you hurt them and I'll kill you! They are my only family I have left and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them." Jasper said

"I wont hurt them. They all are my life now!" I stated with conviction

"I have been there for Bells and Rosie since they were 16 years old. And those girls brought light into our world, and let me tell you when I see that woman you call a wife I wont be accountable for my actions. Sophie told me some things, and they were covered with bruises from head to toe, Sophie's hand was cut so deeply that I had to reopen it same as Ellie just the other hand. That happened that week they arrived I numbed the area and had to suture it 22 stitches for Sophie and 27 for Ellie. They didn't talk for a long time weeks for me. Ellie likes me better, and Sophie likes Rosie better. Once every other week I get one of them. It is great. So what are your plans, I want to know your intentions."

God what is taking them so long I feel like I'm being integrated and it is probably worse than cops doing it.

"I wont take the girls away from you guys if that is what you are asking. I plan to move to Seattle with you guys. Then I'll get a house. After that I don't know. Yet but I do know I will not be able to not see them." I said

Then they all came out of the room Bella was in a midnight blue two piece, and Rose was in a red two piece, they both have lean bodies and Jasper kicked me in the shin …maybe to get me to close my mouth I probably drooling it has been more just over 4 years since I was with Vic and it was not that good she wasn't into it. I came but she didn't. That was the night before she was gone.

Bella looks so good curves in all the right places. We swam for about an hour then Em and my mother arrived they were so happy. Em was staring at Rose like I was doing to Bella. I was having trouble with my hard on I was sporting. Bella came into the pool and swam over to me leaving the girls with Rose, Em and his kids.

After she came to me and rubbed my erection with her ass. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in place. Groaning in the process. She grinded against me and at this point I needed more friction….. This is so erotic god it feels so good. I needed this to stop, or I'll cum in this pool. "Love please stop or I'll embarrass us both." I panted

She started to swim away I grabbed her and leaned my head on her shoulder "Please just give me a minute, Love" begging her to understand that I am in a very compromising position.

I started thinking about dead puppies, mom and dad in bed that did it my erection is gone. Thank god….

Mom and Jasper were talking as Rose was talking to Em.

I feel bad for Em his girlfriend Tanya left him before he even knew she was pregnant. Then she arrived at my house because Em was staying there with me. It had only been 6 months after the girls were gone and she had dropped off the twins. They were sitting up by them selves. She signed away her rights they were 6 months old at the time. She was a heartless bitch saying that they are needy little things.. I mean c'mon they are babies. They were good they hardly cried. Anyway she said that she wanted to go to her career and they were in the way. We have seen her once she on the television, in an interview stating that she has the best life being single and no children… what a great life. Like I said what a bitch.

I was so happy at this moment. I got out for a minute I needed to use the restroom and then play with my babies.

_I_ called **Jenks** on my way to the bathroom.

"**Jenks"**

"Hello this is Edward again."

"**Ah yes I just got your information and it is finished she signed the papers with one stipulation. …And Edward it is huge…."**

"_Please stop being so damn…. Oh just get to the point please."_

"**Alright your sitting right…"**

"_Yeah" _I wasn't but I didn't say anything.

"**Okay you have 2 other children. I arranged to have them picked up. She signed them all away. They are in Italy that is why it was so easy for me. They will be cleared to fly Sunday night. I will personally fly them back to you. We will arrive Monday morning." **

I was in shock and I was so pissed.

"_Have you seen them are they ok?_

"**Umm… they have issues….umm….you will see in Chicago."**

"_No I will be in Seattle. I'll meet you there at the Airport. To pick them up."_

"**Just be prepared for the worst. Also she sent a letter. I will fax it to the Grand to Isabella's room in 20 minutes. I'll see you Monday my flight will land let me see…9:30 am. My flight is through southwest and it is flight 135. Good day Edward." **

"_Have a good Sunday Jenks" _

With that we hung up. I went back to my family. I needed to talk to Bella and our family. They may be able to help me. I was so worried. Jenks words kept running through my head "_they have issues"_

"I need to talk to you all as soon as the kids go to bed alright. This is definitely not for their ears." I said as soon as I got back they all nodded.

We swam for another 30 minutes and went to the room. There we laid the kids down for a nap. Bella stated that they wont sleep but they will watch a movie. So in that room there was a double bed so my kids were on one bed and Em's kids were on the other.

Jasper came into the room looking livid. "Here this is yours and you will explain that."

I looked at Vic's letter and I was going to be sick.

_Edward,_

_You know by now that I had another set of twins they are yours. The best punishment I can give you is damaged children. You see the first ones I just left them in a park. You see I never loved you. I used you for 1,000,000 dollars. You probably didn't even realize it was gone. I left that day with those little brats they wined the whole time until James hit them and knocked them out. I didn't even know I was pregnant until after I left them in the park. Just so you know they are yours James never wanted kids, he sterilized himself when we were 16 you see I love him and I would do anything for him. He wanted the money and wanted me to help. I did and we are rich. The thing is I had two more little shits. I got another C-section. So my pussy will still belong to James, and I'm still tight for him. I got fixed so I will be his again. I gave you everything to do with them. I think garbage is better than them. They had so much hair so I shaved it off. They are so ugly._

_I tried not to sleep with you. I only wanted My James, but you wanted it. I tried every excuse with you. I wasn't even aroused you couldn't even tell. Then you had to ruin it all like always. So we took it out on those things for the last 3 years or give or take. They will never be undamaged. _

_That man came and picked the things up already. I gave him everything that I didn't want. Don't call me…Don't ask for anything…I don't ever want to see you again. Thanks for the money it only took 3 years to get it. Playing with you wasn't even fun._

_Victoria Hunter_

I was livid I couldn't even talk I thought she loved me I treated her like a queen….

"Do you know that they are yours?" Jasper said

"No but if she lied. I still need to make sure they are not mine. You understand. Right." I said

"I understand but you realize that my nieces were only with those monsters for 6 months or so and the other ones have been with them for years. A lot of damage can happen in that time. They weren't able to help themselves." Jasper said

"I need to tell everyone. This is so hard. My mom an Em never liked her."

I walked into the common area where Mom, Bella, Rose and Em were sitting Jasper followed me in the room.

"You dad will be here in 5 he is parking the car." Mom said

After he arrived I told them everything, I showed them the letter

"This is horrible the girls were so bad when I got them. I will help with everything with them. I hope they are ok." Bella said

"I will see them Monday at 930 or so. " I said.

"This is what we will do. Bella and Edward go get them. Then bring them to our office for their assessments." Rose said.

"We are going to Seattle as well. I will go home and pack up my kids. Bells do you have room for me and the kids until I can find a house." Em said

"I live next door to Bella and you and the kids can stay with me if you want." Rose said

"Thanks babe, I appreciate it so much." Em said

"I resigned tonight just before I came here. I have been thinking it for a long time." Dad said

"We will follow with Em and the kids." Mom said

"I'll call Jenks for the sale of our houses. ASAP" Dad said

Jasper laughed "Mr. and Mrs. C you can stay at my house I live on the other side of Bells."

This is completely crazy we are all leaving everything we know but we all kind of need a new start.

"I got to go pack, Ed will you watch my kids please, Rose will you help me please?" Em said

"Sure no problem." Rose said

I ordered 6 additional first class tickets on Bella's flight and we were lucky to get it. It cost extra but it didn't matter.

Jas, Bella and I went out to dinner with the kids they picked McDonald's play place.

We got back late and the kids were tired so we laid them down. Our flight is leaving in the morning at 8am. I got to go to my house to pack except my kids all cried so it looks like I am just going to buy my clothes when I get there.

_In Seattle….._

The flight was long the kids were kind of cranky. Everyone got settled into everyone's house.

9:30am Monday morning came so fast we dropped off the girls already. The plane was on time and Jenks was looking so tired. The girls looked just so small like Ellie and Sophie with out hair. They were bald, shaved completely. They are so small. They are pushed in a stroller.

I was in shock and I couldn't move Bella reacted quickly.

"Don't pick them up they scream like banshee." Jenks said

Bella went over to them and whispered to them and held her arms out to them. They both went to her very fast. Jenks looked stunned we got them to the car. Got in and Bella just held them. Jenks followed us getting in the car. Giving me all the stuff I needed. Talking telling me the things I needed some that I didn't want. We pulled up to Bella's office and the girls were sleeping

Rose and Jasper needs to start the assessment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	7. Chapter 7

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 6 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

I picked them up even though the lawyer said that they will scream. I told them that I wasn't going to hurt them and I'll protect them in a soothing voice. I keep whispering to them and they relaxed enough and climbed into my arms.

_The Assessment _

It was really sad the babies were so bad they didn't even have names I don't even know if they are smart. We do know that they are a little more than 3 years old. We decided to sedate them to make this easier on them.

Rose took baby A (until we can figure out names) and Jas took baby B for the assessment. We also did a scan on them both

Baby A weighted 22 pounds and is 40 inches tall. All the way down the right side of her body was burn marks, and cuts, marring her little body.

She has a broken right arm above her elbow, a deep laceration on her right hand and foot.

There were many hairline fractures some were old and some were new. There were many. And bruises covering her whole little body

Baby B weighted 19 pounds and is 35 inches tall. Like her sister except all the way down the left side of her body. Her left leg was broken above the knee. She had the same deep laceration on her left hand and foot. She was also has marring down her left side. The hairline fractures are the same as baby A, and bruises covering her whole little body

They are both underweight, they are the right height. But you can tell they are in serious ill, and we have no idea on their mental state.

They there out for a while. **Edward** and _I_ talked

"_I think we need names for them first thing."_

"**I agree. We also need to set them up in therapy, plus we need to see how bad they are."**

"_That all matters but right now all we need to do is love them and work with them and see where they are at." _

"**I agree, how bad were Sophie and Ellie when you got them?" **

"_They were bad but not this bad. We will get through this. Together."_

**Jay POV**

_5 years ago_

My beautiful wife came up to me "Love I'm Pregnant" you see we had been trying for almost 7 years to get pregnant. I pick her up and twirl her around.

"We need to tell everyone." I said

"Well I kind of want to wait until the first trimester is over. Is that alright?" Lynn said

"That is fine, sweetheart, we need to plan everything anyway." I said

She was so sick those months. I doted on her not letting her do anything. I also hired someone to follow her around to make sure she didn't need to carry anything. Se hated it, but accepted it.

I have a large family and we all are furiously loyal to each other. You have to be in our business. My parents died when I was young (7 years old). Leaving me with my Godfather Marcus and his wife Didyme. Aro my cousin is my age. We are the dynamic duo. We know what each other is thinking. We were raised for the family business. We trained it was fun, at first. Then we protected each other, and our other cousins(Demetri, Felix, Max, Calcius, and Stephan) . We were trained to be loyal, and never be a rat.

We got married to the girls of our dream. Only neither of us could get pregnant. Finally it happened. Thank god. I asked Aro to be my child's Godfather and his wife Jane to be the Godmother they agreed immediately only 6 months to go.

I wanted to make sure everything is alright with our baby so I had every test done on our baby. On the last test they found an abnormality of the heart.

With this abnormality the baby will die within the first year. My whole family was devastated. We searched out for the best heart doctor to save our unborn child. We found out Dr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is the best of the best. He has the best success rate and has done many heart repairs. My wife was to deliver in 8 weeks. When we first meet him. He was smiling, happy and very professional. We had to do a many different tests. And then 2 weeks later the first operation. In utero. The repair fixed the major problems of the heart. At least that is what Dr. Cullen said. Or that was I understood. After that my daughter was born 6 weeks later. She was on 3 liters of oxygen. Dr. Cullen explained that her heart and body needs to get bigger to survive. She had 2 more surgeries my little Molly was blue until the last one which completely fixed her defect. Giving us our little girl. Perfect.

Molly was a little behind but caught up by time she was a year old, and everyone that she met she brightened everyone's world.

I knew that something was wrong with Dr. Cullen after the last surgery he did his job but the smile that he had in the beginning was gone. He seemed lifeless and I learned that his life was taken away from him as he gave me back mine.

I had my guys look into it and it seemed that his family was dead. My guys said that all was not in order and they were looking into it.

The guys just said that they didn't think the family was dead. They looked at all the surveillance videos and there was a car in place and they seen the wife there looking good, but his kids were nowhere to be seen.

We looked for them for years, but found nothing. I figured the kids were gone.

That was years ago …..

"Jenks" I said

"I need you to get to work on finding this man James Hunt, Hunters, Hunting or something like that and my wife… I really need a divorce from her. I cant live with what she did to my babies and what she did to me. I'll pay extra I want it ASAP." Edward said.

"Mr. Cullen I'll do my best, what is the deadline?" I asked knowing that

I will have it done sooner than that and money isn't an issue I'd do it for free but I would never insult him like that.

"You have 48 hours." He said

"I give you what ever I have by then and I'll still work on it If I don't have a lot." I said and as soon as I get it for I will know this important to him.

"How is Molly doing?" he asked

I laughed "She is well she just turned 4 and she is having no problems from the repair you did. She was on deaths door before you helped her. She is my and my wife's sunshine. I'll get right on that. I'll fax that over Sunday." or as soon as I get it. I have been typing on my lap top getting all the things I needed being a man in my position has its perks.

With that I got off the phone and I already found them. My team located 5 different James Hunts, 2 James Hunter, 1 James Hunting. We had someone at each location in Italy. I got my first call from my cousin Felix

(_Felix_ and **I** conversation)

"_Boss."_

"**Felix what do you have?"**

"_I talked to others and lucky I'm at the house…..umm …you need to be here it is 10 minutes away. I just don't know how to proceed." _

"**I'll be there in 5 minutes"**

I was already in the car and on my way. I arrived I didn't tell them who it was that wanted to find this man.

I got inside the house and there was Edward's wife. The house was filthy. There was shit everywhere.

I had the papers already drawn up at the time he asked for them. I put them in my briefcase.

"What the hell do you want?" The woman asked

I have to be professional with this woman. But why in the hell would she trade Edward for this piece of shit. Or any of this.

"I'm here to make you sign this paper giving Dr. Cullen a Divorce. Plus I want to know what you did to his children?" I asked

"He can have them. I left two of them in Seattle. And two of them here. He ruined my life so take them. I want a million dollars as well." she said

"For what might I ask?" I asked

With that she got up went to a door opened it. It was a closet of sorts and there was a small noise then she started hitting something in the closet. And then I heard crying, Felix grabbed her when I nodded to make her stop hitting what ever she was hitting. James got up went over to that door and grabbed two little babies one by right arm the other by the left leg I heard breaking of bones.

"Gli uomini li stop.. proteggere i piccoli ora" I said

{men make them stop.. protect the little ones now}

Within seconds both of them were on the floor with knees in their backs. I went over to the babies they were both crying, covered in bruises.I tried to get them to stop crying but they just cried harder.

"Li alla nostra macchina. Fretta voglio ottenere da qui. Fare attenzione con la piccola e dolce." I said {Take them out to our car. Hurry I want to get out of here. Be careful with the sweet little ones.} with that they left the two adults on the floor picking up the girls as carefully as they could and my men looked terrified as the little ones whimpered

"Capo VI prometto sto facendo attenzione, ma sono male." one of my men said {Boss I promise I'm being careful, but they are hurt.}

"Bene solo ora!" I shouted causing the babies to cry harder. {Fine just get out now!}

My men got out I looked at Victoria. I placed the papers on the floor. "you need to sign those now, and money is out of the question." I said She signed the papers then said "here is a letter for _Him_"

I read the letter and I was pissed

_Edward,_

_You know by now that I had another set of twins they are yours. The best punishment I can give you is damaged children. You see the first ones I just left them in a park. You see I never loved you. I used you for 1,000,000 dollars. You probably didn't even realize it was gone. I left that day with those little brats they wined the whole time until James hit them and knocked them out. I didn't even know I was pregnant until after I left them in the park. Just so you know they are yours James never wanted kids, he sterilized himself when we were 16 you see I love him and I would do anything for him. He wanted the money and wanted me to help. I did and we are rich. The thing is I had two more little shits. I got another C-section. So my pussy will still belong to James, and I'm still tight for him. I got fixed so I will be his again. I gave you everything to do with them. I think garbage is better than them. They had so much hair so I shaved it off. They are so ugly._

_I tried not to sleep with you. I only wanted My James, but you wanted it. I tried every excuse with you. I wasn't even aroused you couldn't even tell. Then you had to ruin it all like always. So we took it out on those things for the last 3 years or give or take. They will never be undamaged. _

_That man came and picked the things up already. I gave him everything that I didn't want. Don't call me…Don't ask for anything…I don't ever want to see you again. Thanks for the money it only took 3 years to get it. Playing with you wasn't even fun._

_Victoria Hunter_

"Per la Aro carcere. Non dire a nessuno che si prenderà cura di esso " I said {Take them to Aro's jail. Don't tell anyone I will take care of it}

"Yes boss" they said in unison

I got into the car and the crying was so loud every time I tried to help them they cried louder.

I called a few people to get what I needed to get them cleared for flying. The plane was going to be here in the morning then I got a call just as I got into the office

(_Edward_ and **my** conversation)

"**Jenks"**

"Hello this is Edward again."

"**Ah yes I just got your information and it is finished she signed the papers with one stipulation. …And Edward it is huge…."** how do I tell him

"_Please stop being so damn…. Oh just get to the point please."_

"**Alright your sitting right…"**

"_Yeah" _

I dont think he is really sitting but I continued

"**Okay you have 2 other children. I arranged to have them picked up. She signed them all away. They are in Italy that is why it was so easy for me. They will be cleared to fly Sunday night. I will personally fly them back to you. We will arrive Monday morning." **

"_Have you seen them are they ok?_

"**Umm… they have issues….umm….you will see in Chicago."**

"_No I will be in Seattle. I'll meet you there at the Airport. To pick them up."_

"**Just be prepared for the worst. Also she sent a letter. I will fax it to the Grand to Isabella's room in 20 minutes. I'll see you Monday my flight will land let me see…9:30 am. My flight is through southwest and it is flight 135. Good day Edward." **

"_Have a good Sunday Jenks" _

that is doubtful there are screaming kids here and that never makes a good day sunday or any other day.

I picked up these little girls that happen to be the little girls of the man I owe so much he gave me back my little girl she is the sunshine and the sunshine of everyone around her.

I called my daughter's godfather

"Aro, I have a problem!" I said practically screaming.

"What is it, and I'll take care of it." Aro said

"I am working on this case for Dr. Cullen and I found some seriously bad fucked up things against his children. This woman hurt them so bad. I want them to … know what they dished out." I said

"Who is the problem cuz." Aro said

"I'll fax the info over to you. I got to go. They are at your jail." I said

The little ones were screaming so loud they had to be in so much pain. They were covered in bruises and cuts. One had a broken arm and the other had a broken leg. That had I known I would have prevented.

They both fit in a baby car seat. They held each other tightly. They looked horrible and it was only Saturday. The plane wouldn't take off until tomorrow morning it is going to be a long night.

They finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Probably from exhaustion.

They only slept for about 2 hours, and it is 6 more hours until the plane is ready to take off. You see my cousin had the private jet. And it was returning soon so we just go to Seattle to see the doctor. I feel horrible to return his children in this condition. He was floored when I told him about his children. He didn't even know they existed. I got him the divorce he wanted and that bitch was so …..so … well she is going to die. Along with that man that tortured those poor children.

No one messes with my daughters doctor or his family. They became my family when he saved Molly.

We took off from the airport. They cried the whole time I couldn't even touch them. I tried soothing music. I finally put in my headset and turned all the up. They both continued crying the only thing is I couldn't hear them I felt so bad. Those people are going to suffer for this.

I called Aro back

"I want to make them suffer I mean like a lot. I want them to suffer so much." I said

"Cuz this is so not like you, what is up?" Aro said

"Listen to this {_Loud Crying Babies_} That is his daughters that those two hurt so bad that I couldn't even take them to a doctor here for I'd be arrested for abuse, I mean animals were treated better. I'll be back in the morning."

"You really need to take the back seat on this besides I talked to Jane and she is so pissed you are not going to get them, the only thing I can do for you is let you watch." Aro said

"ArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrHHHHHHHHHHHH H I am so pissed… but that is all she will let me do is that right?" I shouted

"That is correct. Your on speaker phone." Aro said

Jane said "I will make them pay for ever hurting Dr. Cullen. They will suffer a lot. See you soon, and kiss Molly for me when you see her."

"I will Jane (my daughter's godmother) and thanks." I said

"No need to thank me we owe that man so much for bringing our little sunshine back to us and this needs our immediate attention. My team is excited to practice new torture techniques." Jane giggled

"Thanks that is what family is for. See you soon Cousins." I said

The Cullens are part of our family now and forever!

We arrived in Seattle, Edward and Ms. Swan was there. I told them everything and not being able to hold them. Miss Isabella went over to them whispered to them and they stopped crying thank god. They even let her hold them. We tried everything. And it just didn't work.

You could see the love in her eyes for those children. She cuddled them carefully. Then I gave him all the paperwork. They were both hurt.

**Edward POV**

After we got them fixed up and set their broken bones. And then we decided they needed names.

We named them with everyone's help. My parents and Emmett met us in Seattle Em Dropped off his kids at preschool that Bella sugggested.

Sophia and Seth wanted Lillie

Ellie and Bella wanted Melody

Rose and Emma wanted Lynn

Emmett and Esme wanted Madeline

Jasper wanted them to have something that they knew.

So we decided on Lillie Madeline Cullen and Melody Lynn Cullen were to be their names.

Of course I agreed they looked so much like Sophia and Ellie except they were shaved bald.

The weeks went by I stayed at Bella's house. With Sophie, Ellie Lillie and Mellie.

Sophie and Ellie looked on the other girls and they felt bad for them.

Sophie said "If we would have stayed they would have been better off…..but then we wouldn't have met mommy." and she started crying again.

"Sweetheart this isn't your fault." Bella said.

"Don't worry they will get better with our help." I said

Bella was with them and they didn't cry much anymore. They woke up with nightmares. They are not potty trained. They are so different then my other girls. They have yet to say a word.

My girls still did their regular routines. Except for Lillie and Mellie are here now. We decided to take them to Angie their therapist. She said they are not ready to see her yet. They need physical therapist. We set that up. I took them while Bella worked to catch up on her trip to my house. I sold my house after a week. My parents sold their house before I did.

Emmett was in his glory he said that rose was his mate and that he loved her. She treated his kids like they were golden. Just like Bells did with my kids.

We put our kids to bed every night Ellie and Sophie had visitors in their beds. In Sophie's bed Lillie was always. As the same goes for Ellie's bed Mellie was always there. Sophie and Ellie hugged the one in their beds.

After they all went to bed I went to Bella since I sleep in her bed just with clothes on and every morning I had a raging hard on. I kissed her and we made out like crazy. I want everything with her she makes everything right for my girls.

I'll ask her to be my wife. I need her, I feel things for her that I didn't even feel for Victoria.

"I have tomorrow off. What are your plans?" Bella asked

"Well in the morning the little ones have PT after the older ones are at school. They have to be there for an hour and a half do you want to do brunch?"

She giggled "That would be perfect."

We went to a little diner and I held her hand. I opened doors for her. I wanted her to know she was so important to me.

I figured and hoped she would be mine until my dying day.

"Bella I know we haven't known each other very long and we get along great. Plus I feel drawn to you, you are one of the most important people in my life …..( I got down on one knee)…..Will you do me the honor of being my wife, the love of my life. I promise to love you everyday. For the rest of my life..(I held up the ring that I had gotten a week ago. It reminded of her.)

…Please be the mother of my children my love…"

Everyone in the busy diner was staring at us smiling at us you could hear a pin drop.

"Bells Please say yes." I said

"Yes….. YES….YES that is what I want!" Bella said in a loud voice (I placed the ring on her finger and everyone around us was cheering and clapping as I pulled Bella in for a kiss an She deepened it.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	8. Chapter 8

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 7 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

It has been 2 weeks we have been working hard. I only work 2 days a week now and everyday that I don't work I work with the twins. Emmett has joined our team, and works the days I dont.

Lillie and Mel (Mellie is what Edward calls her) I worked on one or the other while Edward worked with the other. They were getting stronger and gaining weight at a very slow pace. They are behind, they didn't talk to any of us Adults. Sophie said Lillie called her and Ellie "issy."

Sophie also said "she mumbles stuff I understand some of it. Mel is ennie to her. She also says B a lot in her sleep. And the usual No and she shakes a lot mommy. Ellie said the same thing mommy. I am really confused why did she do that to them?"

"Sophie I have no Idea why someone is evil like that." I told her

They are getting better they don't cry any more during the day time.

Edward asked me to marry him and I agreed. It was so sweet he got down on one knee and everything. The whole diner was cheering him on. It wasn't until later that Rose told me Emmett proposed to her as well. The only difference was that he had his kids and himself get down on one knee and each gave her something special Emma gave her a necklace that matches hers, and Seth gave her the matching earrings that matches both necklaces.

**Alice POV**

That conference was so sweet. I am working right now at the hospital. I do both OB and PEDS, I love it. I work to shop. My parents are at times mean. they have been that way my whole life. At least they don't beat me any longer, and haven't in about 5 years. They beat me when I was a little energetic. I tried to be so good for my parents doing what ever they said I just wanted their approval.

I over heard my parents talking to someone on a phone.

"I want her gone by the end of the week." my father said

There is a pause

"Yes she will belong to you completely. And yes she is a virgin. We will drop her off on Friday. She will need to be restrained, and trained Mike." my mother said

I wasn't to be home for another 4 hours but we had extras tonight so I got staffing after 8 hours. Which was great I was going to go home to shower, change then go shopping.

I needed to find out more and leave. Before Friday. Today is Wednesday

"We will get what you agreed to give us?" My father said

Another Pause

"No you said we will get 5 million dollars. Not 3 million dollars!" My mother shouted

Another pause

"We understand if she isn't there Mr. Newton. We owe you the money." My father said

"We will make sure she is at your door at eight am in the morning on Friday." My mother said.

Another pause

"We expect the money as soon as we drop her off. Good day Mr. Newton." My father said.

With that I heard a click

"This is great we will get the money and finally get rid of that little brat." My mother said

"Well you were the one that wanted her at that orphanage." My father said

"She was your sister's husbands niece. Family of sorts. I never wanted any children. You said she was the niece." My mother said

"She was It wasn't my fault she was so demanding. She was suppose to be a quiet child my sister's husband was a quiet man. His name was John Smith from Forks, Washington boring right. All children are to be seen not heard." my father said

My mother laughed "We beat her every time she was heard and seen. Maybe we should have told her to just shut the fuck up."

"Yeah maybe that would have learned that with all the beatings she got. I cant believe you broke her arm twice and her leg once." my father said

"Yeah good thing we had called our friend the good Dr. Newton Sr. he fixed everything. Good thing he works for the mob…to get all our money for her." My mother said

"I still cant believe we are going to sell her as a virgin sex slave." My father laughed

"Yeah you know we are just doing it for the money." my mother said.

Great I thought they were my real parents…At that moment I quietly went to the door and slammed it "I'm Home mom and dad I gonna go shopping want to come!" I almost shouted I am energetic I just hope I didn't over do it. I didn't want to hear anymore. I needed to get the hell out of here.

"No my dear we are staying in sorry honey." my mother said.

She sounded so loving … so not true

"Alright I'll be back in a few hours." I said with that I went to the library to look up how much it was to book a flight to Seattle I just hope that my only friend that I met at the conference.

Bella was so nice to me maybe she can hide me for a little while. I talked to her last week and she is going to get married

I hope I'm not a burden.

It was 187.88 plus tax. I went to my bank and transferred all my money to another account I have almost 100,000 in my account. I didn't want to be found after I leave tomorrow after I work.

I went to another bank and took all the money out. I put it in a 1 large duffel bag.

I brought a ticket and a locker at the Airport then placed it all in the locker my plane leaves at 10:45 pm it is a little more than 2 hours after I finish work.

I told mom and dad I'm going to the bar with friends. They said that was alright as long as I was home to go to breakfast with their friends at 8 am. I agreed saying that I wasn't going to drink that much. They always wanted me to wake them when I got home…I usually forgot…no big deal.

Work went by quickly. I enjoyed working with my patients. I delivered 7 babies tonight. 2 natural births…. 3 C-sections with 2 sets of twins. They were all healthy babies.

I was constantly busy. I called a taxi to meet me by the back door of the hospital. Then they were to drive me to this clothing store and I had another taxi waiting for me out the back of that store. I brought a different outfit and a wig paid with cash and went into the restroom. Put it all on and went out the back door. Got in the taxi.

I made it to the Airport in plenty of time and I know I wasn't followed. I got through security I used a fake Id saying that I was Mary Smith cool right maybe I can find my real family. I sat in coach. Seat number 135 c. I at least got a window seat. My parents would never even look in coach because the one day I through a fit saying that I only traveled first class.

The flight was peaceful. We watched Iron man and then Iron man II. I fell asleep a couple of times what can I say I am tired and I slept like shit.

The drive to Bella's was quick. I just hope that no one finds me, I'm a little scared.

I got to the house it was dark on the inside, what did I expect it was 3 am. I knocked on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming." a man said

The door opened "Hello is Bells home I'm sorry It is so early but I really need to speak to her. It is really important." I said

"She is sleeping. What is your name?" he asked me

"Alice and I'll wait I don't have anywhere else to go. Please!" I said

"That is fine, she mentioned you, is everything ok? I'm going to put you in the guest bedroom Sorry but that is the best I can do. By the way I'm Edward Bella's fiancé . Good night. Alice." Edward said

"Alright see you in the morning Edward and thanks." Alice said

I couldn't sleep I kept tossing and turning. At 6 am I sat on the bed writing a letter explaining everything to Bella and Edward. I didn't leave anything out

Then I went to the kitchen made coffee and waited at the table and at 6:30 am Bella came out

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Bella asked

"I'm so sorry I really don't know where else to go that my parents don't know and have an influence on. Here is a letter it will explain everything while I go to the restroom. Ummm…where is it Bells…you know the restroom?" I asked

When I got back Bella was talking to Edward.

"Bella I'm worried not that we wont help Alice but who is this Mr. Newton guy? I looked him up online and I am worried it says that he has ties to the mafia. I just want to call one person and he will do a check on her, and find out everything she may want to know as well. Jenks will find it out in three days and as long as she stays hidden we will be safe."

At that time I step in "I think that is a wonderful Idea. You should call him."

With that he left the room.

**Edward POV**

I went to our office and called Jenks

"This is Mr. Jenks office how may I help you?" a woman asked

"I need to speak to him please." I said

"Mr. Jenks isn't taking calls today… Can I get your name please?" the woman asked

"My name is Dr. Edward Cullen this is very important and I need to speak to him." I said

"Can you hold please?" the woman said

"This is Aro Volturi how may I help you miss Clair said it was very important." Aro said

"I'm sorry but I really need to speak to Jay. I really cant talk to anyone but him some lives are in danger possibly mine and my families." I said hopefully getting this across to this Aro guy like I'd tell just anyone.

"HO bisogno Jay al telefono ora non so io e non mi succeda qualcosa alla mia famiglia! {I need Jay on the phone now he don't know me and I will not let anything happen to my family!} Aro shouted to someone he sounded scary.

"JENKS" he shouted sounding so pissed

"I'm sorry Jay I just needed to speak to you, and it is very important." I said

"No no Doc I'm sorry why didn't you speak to my cousin Aro?" Jay asked

"I am looking for information and I can only trust you my family may be in trouble. You see My wife's friend showed up here yesterday and her parents were going to sell her to Mr. Newton and now she is hiding here. We need to know how much trouble we are in. Plus Alice kind of wants to know who her family is all she knows is that John Smith from Forks, Washington was her father. And he died and she was placed with extended family of sorts." I said

"Don't worry I'm on it I'll find out as soon as possible" Jay said

"Thanks Jenks, I also need to see Molly this week just to make sure everything is still going well alright." I said

"No problem Molly loves seeing you. Talk to you soon cousin." Jay said

"No problem see you next week probably Wednesday at Bella's office I have equipment there. I am opening an office there next door to hers. Actually it is attached to hers. In Seattle our girls can play together."

With that I got off the phone with Jay. I went back into the living room where Sophie was holding Lillie whispering to her in ear and Ellie was playing with Mellie holding her as well.

It looks like they got the girls dressed. As well Alice was crying on my loves shoulder and she was patting her on her back. Whispering to Alice my family is so loving.

"We need to have a family meeting." I said with that everyone went to the table Sophie and Ellie carried the little ones to the table.

"First we need everyone to know Aunt Alice but no one can know she is here who ever will come for her they will kill her. So it is our secrete. K guys."

"Alright Daddy." both my girls said

The Day went quickly we took the little girls to daycare and dropped the older ones to school. Then I went the office that I need to set up all my equipment. And the exam rooms. All the things are getting set up and I even called my PA and asked her if she wanted to move to Seattle. She said no thank you. So I am putting an ad in the paper then I'll have Jenks do an extreme background check. Until then I'll be very busy. I set up contract at the hospital to use their surgical room.

I had lunch with Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. After that the day went quickly I went to daycare to help my new girls with therapy. They have been getting better. They are stronger and they are gaining a little bit of weight. They have gained almost 5 each. They still haven't spoken to us and barely to Sophie and Ellie, they seem to be smart but behind and hopefully they will catch up the problem is that they are damaged I love them but they have had three years of complete hell. I don't think I could ever go through that I hug them and love on them they don't flinch from me any longer they did for the first week. At first they didn't like to be touched at all except by Bella, and just at night Sophie and Ellie. After 3 days of Bella, Sophie and Ellie held them consistently. This gave them the safe and protection they needed. They smile some. They seem to love it know when I hold them.

Their hair is growing it looks spiky now but so cute we brought bows, barrettes and headbands. After five weeks we have an almost normal life. We are a family and we protect and support each other.

We got home early tonight it is our family fun night. We are going to do just dance on the wii as everyone agreed and voted on it. I lost out, but I'd do anything my girls wanted. As I got to the house I got Melody out of her car seat. Then I carried her inside. She was smiling at me. Bella and the rest of the kids were behind me. Then I had a gun at my head "Come inside Cullen and bring that cute family with you." I passed Mel back behind me to Bella putting them behind me.

"You can go to hell, Bella take the kids to Jaspers and stay there. Don't worry love." I said

"No they come inside." the man with the gun said

"What do you want we don't want any trouble. I can get you any amount of money you need please don't hurt my family." I said

"We only want information on a Miss Alice Brandon. We know she left yesterday and you are the only person we have not checked. She owes us a lot of money." the man said

"We have not seen her. Bella talks to her like twice a week but she hasn't called this week. Yet but she can call anytime. She talks at like fifty mile wind gusts. And talks a lot. She is energetic, and my wife loves her like a sister. If she calls I'll give her your number." I said knowing I wont tell Alice anything. I how ever Pushed my panic button Jay gave me to use only if there is an emergency. Which I have never used.

**Jay Jenks POV**

"Vieni a casa del dottore. Ora è nei guai." {Get to the doctor's house. Now he is in trouble.} I said

I know he wouldn't push that button unless there was problems.

I have the pack there and will be there in less than five minutes.

I have been paying the pack for the last five and a half years, and

I pay them really well. I even paid for them to move to Seattle five weeks ago .

There are seven of the best paid ex-marines. Sam, Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry, Tony and Leah. Sam is the leader the best of the best. Jake is second weapons specialist. Quil, Embry and Jared are the best at hand to hand. Tony is the doc of the group, the youngest and lookout. Leah is the daughter of Sam and Jake's wife. She is totally lethal, and the best cook ever. Their group has been together for 12 years. They all started when they were 16. And they all had strict training. Sam trained them he was the best trainer and before that he was and still is the best Marine.

"Si prega di aumentare la sicurezza su tutta la nostra famiglia. Spostare il pacchetto in e tenerli in servizio fino a nuovo avviso. Chiedi loro di chiudere non mi importa se la famiglia li vede. Questi sono i miei ordini ora va." {Please increase security on all our family. Move the pack in and keep them on duty until further notice. Have them close I do not care if the family sees them. Those are my orders now go.} I said to Felix

"Sir we will be at the house in 30 seconds." Sam said over the cell.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am enjoying writing ...I hope you are enjoying reading my stories ...Thank you to all that has reviewed...I will always try to make it better.

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	9. Chapter 9

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

*Warning *

There is some mild violence, and a although not rape still maybe sensitive to some readers

* thanks to my new Beta.. Queen Cullen0527 *

...Chapter 8 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Jay Jenks POV **

"Sir vi è una chiamata è molto importante" Chelsea said looking terrified -{Sir you have a call it is very important}

"TI HO detto che non ci sono chiamate oggi" I said with irritation -{I told you no calls today}

"IO sono spiacente ma il tuo cugino è in linea" Chelsea continued-{I am sorry sir but your cousin is on the line}

"Cugino meglio essere buoni oggi è Molly giorno ho promesso" I said -{cousin this better be good today is Molly day I promised}

È necessario prendere la chiamata sulla linea due ora" -{You need to take the call on line two now JENKS" Aro shouted

I am so pissed at this moment taking my time away from my sunshine.

"I'm sorry Jay I just needed to speak to you, and it is very important." Doc said as in my angels doc and I know it is important he only calls when it is important. Only why didn't he talk to Aro?

"No no Doc I'm sorry why didn't you speak to my cousin Aro?" I asked

"I am looking for information and I can only trust you my family may be in trouble. You see my wife's friend showed up here yesterday. Her parents were going to sell her to Mr. Newton and now she is hiding here. We need to know how much trouble we are in. Plus Alice kind of wants to know who her family is all she knows is that John Smith from Forks, Washington was her father and he died. She was placed with extended family of sorts." Doc said.

"Don't worry I'm on it I'll find out as soon as possible" I said

I will find out everything I just need to hope Molly wont be angry with me or my wife.

"Thanks Jenks, I also need to see Molly this week just to make sure everything is still going well alright." Doc said

"No problem Molly loves seeing you. Talk to you soon cousin." I said I will always see him as my cousin.

"No problem see you next week probably Wednesday at Bella's office I have equipment there. I am opening an office there next door to hers. Actually it is attached to hers. In Seattle so our girls can play together." Doc said

With that I hung up and went to Molly she was sitting on my love's lap and my love looked so pissed.

"Molly I need to go to my office for about an hour. I have a few things I need to arrange for our meeting Wednesday of next week with Doctor Cullen." I said and my wife didn't look like she wanted to kill me now.

"Is go see sofie n El n play dada" Molly said.

"Yes my girl Ellie and Sophie will love to play. I will be right back." I said as I went into my office in our house. I started typing in the name and I found out Miss Mary Alice Brandon was Alice Marie Smith. She was the niece of John Smith after her parents died she moved in with her uncle on her Fathers side. Her parent's names were Cynthia and Jack Smith. Cynthia's maiden name was Volturi…that means she could be a cousin of my wife. The further I dug the more I learned she is my wife's first cousin and her parents died when she was a day old. Her uncle died when she was 6 months old. She was then placed with her uncle's wife's sister. My wife's entire family died when she was a small child. Leaving her to live with Jane's family my cousin's wife.

Jane's mother was Lynn's mother best friend and fought to keep her. The girls were inseparable since birth and their mothers loved each other. They were besties closer than sisters and it only took the court a day to place Lynn with her only living family even if they weren't blood relatives. Since Lynn actually missed the family reunion due to a (fire) being at Jane's house. They were all heart broken for their loss.

The Lynn's entire family died in a house fire (Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and Grand parents. It was a family reunion ) Except that Alice's family died in a car crash on the way to the hospital to have Alice. Alice was born on the scene, and given to her father's brother. Then he died and was given to the Brandon's Alice was 6 months old. Just a baby. Alice's only living Relative is My wife Lynn. After Lynn and Alice's family died the Newton's went after everyone related to the Volturi's and they were all exterminated. At least that is what they thought.

That is how the Uncle died, and little Alice got over looked just like Lynn was. Except Lynn was protected by my uncle along with Jane's family. You see we were the 2nd mob family then, but became the 1st with the Deaths of the Volturi. The Newton's are our enemies and have been since the day they ordered the deaths of the innocent Volturi children. Anyone that escaped the fire was shot no matter their age or gender. Mothers tried to get their babies out by any means possible some pushed their children out the windows. Some mothers jumped out of upper windows with their children. The men tried shooting their way out to save their wives and children. In all there were 35 children and 44 adults in the fire. Outside the building there was seven men, twelve women and twenty four children.

The Newton's are the rival crime family they have been trying to gain power for a long while. That is why we are so protective of all our family.

I also learned that the Newton's found Alice about ten years ago and Mike Newton wanted her, so he asked his father for her. Mike's father had to know about Alice because he fixed things. Alice was being abused by the Brandon's the entire time. I think it was a way to punish the Volturi for their last living heir.

Lynn in order to protect her My uncle changed her last name immediately. And Lynn Ann Volturi died as well in that fire.

I took a break to take my baby girl to her favorite place to eat at her Uncle Aro's place Aunt Jane missed her anyway.

We were having a nice family meal with half of my brothers (Cousins)Felix and his wife Heidi, Demetri and his girlfriend Jessica.

Which I don't trust as far as I can throw her. I can't prove anything but my uncle told us to trust our instincts. Demetri said he wanted to see what she really wants and he thinks she is hiding something as well. We always say keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. According to Demetri he can't keep her any closer. He said he don't love her but the sex is great.

It is almost 4 in the afternoon and then my cell phone squeals. Everyone in my family knows it is a panic button and everyone went into action.

I called Sam

"Vieni a casa del dottore. Ora è nei guai." {Get to the doctor's house. Now he is in trouble.} I said to Sam

"Si prega di aumentare la sicurezza su tutta la nostra famiglia. Spostare il pacchetto in e tenerli in servizio fino a nuovo avviso. Chiedi loro di chiudere non mi importa se la famiglia li vede. Questi sono i miei ordini ora va." {Please increase security on all our family. Move the pack in and keep them on duty until further notice. Have them close I do not care if the family sees them. Those are my orders now go.} I said to Felix

"Sir we will be at the house in 30 seconds. Your orders " Sam said over the cell. "Protect my family at all costs." I said

"Yes, Sir." Sam said

**Sam POV **

"Protect my family at all costs." my boss said

"Yes, Sir." I said

"Leah will take point. Jake and Embry take the back, Quil and I will find a way in quietly. Anthony and Jared get me some eyes in the house.

"Boss we got a problem Doc is on his knees with a pistol to his head" Jared said

"Can you take out the gunman?" I asked

"No sir I might hit the little one. She could move and I can't boss." Jared said

"Quil do you have a shot?" I asked

"No Sir I .do. Not." Quil said

"Dad I have an Idea just give me a minute." Leah said

"Don't do anything stupid Leah." I said

"You know me daddy" Leah said

"That is what I'm worried about." I said

"I went in through the master bedroom." I said

"I'm in through the kids room boss." Anthony said

**Bella POV **

Oh my god they have a gun pointed at my husbands head

"Wait, please we don't know where Ali is at she has yet to call me this week." I said as I put the girls behind me giving Mel to Sophie

"Move inside right now or your little girls will watch their daddy lose his head." the gunman said with that another man came up behind us pushing us into the house.

We all got inside and the gun man kept pushing us around. Then he hit Edward in the head and he fell to his knees.

"Stop hitting my daddy Sophie yelled and went over to the man and kicked him in the shin. With that he hit her in the head as well but she was knocked unconscious.

"Please we will do anything you want just don't hurt our girls!" I said

"Where is Alice Brandon?" one man asked again

All the men were looking around now trashing our house looking for Ali and I don't know where she is we left her here this morning. But we would not tell them that. Then one man went over to Ellie and picked her up and went to a chair and sit down with her on his lap.

"Now little one where is Alice" he said as he placed his hand on her knee moving his hand up her leg. At this Edward got up and grabbed Ellie. Then punched the man in the head. Then the gunman knocked Edward in the back of the leg knocking him down.

"Now talk or we will start with your wife and then move to your daughters. We will fill them with cum in them all." the gunman said

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"That is probably my brother or sister we usually have dinner together." I said

"You (pointing to me) Go get rid of who ever it is Now!" the gunman said

I picked up Lillie and Mel and went to the door.

"Not with them" he said

They started crying "They will cry the whole time, it will be better this way and they will be quiet this way." I said

"Fine, just hurry." the gunman said

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I opened the door and there was a beautiful Indian woman standing there.

"Hi sister. I am so hungry" she said as she pushed her way inside.

"I'm inside. You better hurry. Things are going to get deep quick." she whispered to no one I barely heard it.

"Um sure sissy right this way." I said to cover up what she said.

Then 3 men grabbed me and her. She took them out in three seconds I hadn't even moved.

"Now go out the back open the door for my husband and go to the car across the street and lock it is bullet proof. Go. NOW" she whispered yelled

"Wife and 2 are on the way to the car!" She said as I went to the car I had to save our littlest ones and I'll come back for my other girls.

**Leah POV **

"I took out three dad there is 6 more in the living room, 3 have guns. Jake are you in here yet"

"Yeah just behind you sweetheart. So is Embry." Jake said

"Jenks's men will arrive in 5 minutes we need to get the situation under control now." Dad said

This is bad and will end bad for us. Mainly us all getting canned. This job for us pays excellent and we love it. Shit. Shit.

"Fine I got another idea just give me 60 seconds, and not a second longer. Got it everyone" I said

"Got it" Everyone said

"Babe, please. Be .safe." Jake said

"Don't worry my love I will." I said.

With that I got up and walked into the living room I seen one little girl unconscious laying on the floor behind her daddy. The next little girl is sitting next to him. Rubbing her sisters head.

"Oh my god come see Auntie I've missed you girls." I said as I walked to the girls I bent down to look at the unconscious one.

"Who are you and where is the others." one gunman said

"Well I want food so Bells is cooking for me she knows how I like food." I said. With that the little one woke up groggie

"I demand to be fed now go help your mother now girls in the kitchen."

I only needed them to move about three feet away from Doc.

I whispered "Just keep going and quickly please and if you hear a gunshot hit the ground and keep crawling to the kitchen. Don't stop keep moving." I looked at the men and

shouted "I'M WAITING AND I'M HUNGRY."

The gunman didn't know what to think of me he still had a gun pointed at Doc's head but the girls said "Yes Auntie" getting up and left the room. Which I was surprised that worked so well. I still have 30 seconds to kill so I guess I will fill the silence.

"So… Doc…. what did you do to get into trouble. With these 8 guys …You know my sister shouldn't put up with your shit. You probably aren't that good in bed either." I figured to just keep talking to distract the men Doc slumped a little more. The gunman actually lowered his gun it was now pointed at his chest. "What are we having for dinner Doc? God if your wife wasn't such a good cook I wouldn't intrude every night and maybe she should just come over and cook at my house."

"Right cuz she has soooo, much free time. That would make our time so much better….I mean you not being here." Doc said

"To bad are you guys going to beat the shit out of him….If so please hit him an extra time for me….just don't hurt his hands or eyes that way he can still pay my bills. I cant work….."

With that time was out

"I got the 2 to L's left" Anthony said

"I got the gunman with the gun at Doc's chest." Jared said

"I got the two to right" Sam said

"I got the one by the door and the one close to L" Jake said

"I got the one next to the sofa" Embry said

I nodded and signed to Jared and he repeated " L will make sure Doc is out of harms way wait for her sign"

With that I went over to the Doc and

whispered "Sorry this is probably going to hurt." And I punched him knocking him to the floor covering him with my body within seconds the whole thing was done. I looked around the room and all 8 men were down and my team (except for Jared and Quil went back to the car to protect Doc's family) was in the room. I went back to the kitchen and the girls were hidden in the large walk-in pantry.

**Jay Jenks POV**

I ordered my entire Seattle team to go protect Doc. Which they arrived 2 minutes after the pack eliminated the threat. I also ordered many security people around my family. Doc will probably be pissed but I'm on my way there along with Aro and our wives and Molly.

I have to still tell my wife about Alice, but that will happen in due time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
